tres meses
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: una nueva integrante se une a los agentes, lo cual despertará la curiosidad de cierto Doctor...
1. Chapter 1

Tres meses

Era el día de emprender un nuevo viaje. Con anterioridad arregló su maleta. Sólo le quedaba la pelea matutina con su larga cabellera pelirroja ondulada.

Una peineta de dientes gruesos era su única arma para ese cabello indomable.

Después de pelear otra media hora con el botón de la blusa blanca, logró terminar de vestirse.

-Bien, al fin estoy lista- dice la pelirroja frente al espejo. Se miró unos segundos más y tomó su maleta ubicada en el vestíbulo.

Salió de su departamento a toda prisa para tomar el ascensor.

Mientras que en Quantico, los agentes se reunían para investigar un nuevo caso.

-Hoy se unirá una nueva integrante al equipo- anuncia Hotchner.

Los agentes se quedaron callados… ¿por qué de pronto vendría otra agente?

-¿Por qué viene otra agente?- declara Emily Prentiss.

-La nueva agente es de criminalística y nos apoyará en terreno con los análisis de las escenas- dice el supervisor.

Antes que procedieran a conocer los detalles del caso, una mujer apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días- saluda la recién llegada- soy Heather Díaz, pertenezco a la unidad criminalística.

-Buenos días- responden cada uno de los agentes.

-Heather pase a mi despacho en breve- le solicita Aaron Hotchner.

-Está bien, con permiso.

Heather sale de la sala roja como un tomate. Se sentía como una extraña.

Dejó su maleta al lado de una silla. Odiaba sentirse tan nerviosa y ansiosa por trabajar en una nueva escena del crimen. Aunque llevaba pocos años en criminalística, le gustaba más trabajar en terreno y recabar evidencia que encerrarse en un laboratorio. Sin embargo, había pedido un permiso especial para poder ingresar a la unidad de conducta, sólo como apoyo para análisis.

Comenzó a mover su pie derecho en señal de ansiedad. Era algo que no podía evitar y la ayudaba a calmar el creciente nerviosismo que ascendía por su cuerpo.

Lo que siempre lograba calmarla era dibujar. Es por ello que había tomado un curso de dibujo en las vacaciones de verano y cada vez que presentía que algo se le olvidaba lo retrataba.

Sacó su croquera y lápiz de grafito y comenzó a trazar líneas, las cuales se remontaban a una experiencia anterior, o mas bien un sueño… un anhelo que sólo quedaba plasmado en un papel.

Heather olvidaba el transcurso del tiempo e incluso perdía la audición cuando se ponía a dibujar. Hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hotch quiere hablar contigo- era la voz de una mujer rubia, joven y delgada- soy J.J, mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió con torpeza- lo siento, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando dibujo- se levanta y cierra la croquera. Toma una carpeta y pidiendo nuevamente permiso sube por la escalera y toca la puerta. Una voz seca se escucha del otro lado. Entra y la puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

J.J y Emily se quedaron viendo la croquera de Heather donde se repetían varios dibujos.

Detrás de ellas estaba el Dr. Spencer Reid, quien también miraba los dibujos de reojo.

Apenas la vio llegar notó algo extraño en Heather. No sabía qué era en específico, pero era un total misterio que le despertaba su curiosidad.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II "Presentaciones"

Aaron Hotchner parecía temible a simple vista. Tenía su vista en los papeles que le entregó la nueva integrante del equipo.

Parecía ser apta para una práctica de tres meses en la unidad de conducta.

-Aquí está el detalle del caso que debemos resolver- dice el jefe extendiendo una carpeta.

-Gracias- dice con timidez recibiendo la carpeta. Ni siquiera la hojeó, ya que esperaba una pregunta que nunca llegó.

-Partimos en 10 minutos- dice con sequedad- ¿sucede algo?

-No pasa nada, con permiso- dice la chica y cierra la puerta- relájate, relájate- pensaba.

_¿Relajarme?, creo que estoy más nerviosa que en la prueba de tiro en la academia… pero no puedo dejarme llevar por los nervios… piensa, tú puedes hacerlo._

Caminó con paso firme hacia sus nuevos compañeros.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos, ¿no creen?- dice una nueva mujer de complexión gruesa, cabello pelirrojo y lentes con marcos gruesos.

-Emily Prentiss- dijo una mujer, de cabello negro de complexión delgada.

-Penélope García- saluda la otra mujer- ¿cuándo volverás a publicar una novela?

-Creo que más adelante… después que pasen los tres meses de práctica- responde algo apenada.

-¿Eres escritora también?- pregunta J.J- eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Pero no eres criminalística?- pregunta un joven alto, de cabello desarreglado y complexión delgada.

-Él es el Dr. Spencer Reid- lo presenta J.J.

-Bienvenida Heather- saluda un joven moreno, complexión gruesa, musculosa- Derek Morgan.

-Muchas gracias- reitera y el sonrojo vuelve a aparecer- mis dibujos… ¿los vieron?- toma la croquera y la guarda en la maleta.

-Dibujas bien Heather- dice Emily- ¿por qué no publicas una novela gráfica?

-Estoy trabajando en ello, gracias por la idea- dice con extremo respeto.

-Quedan 5 minutos para ir al avión, ¿vienes con nosotros o te quedas con García?- pregunta J.J.

-Iré con ustedes, quiero recabar pruebas de la escena del crimen.

-Entonces vamos- dice Morgan, adelantándose al ascensor.

Heather saca una caja metálica de su maleta. Era su kit para tomar muestras en la escena del crimen.

-Vamos- dice Hotchner que apareció de pronto.

Ya podía sentir las cosquillas en el estómago. Había llegado a una nueva unidad y ya tenía que partir a otro estado…

Apenas subió al avión, la sensación de vértigo la embargó. Para evitarlo, abrió la carpeta y comenzó a ver las fotografías y primeros reportes de la policía local.

Se centró específicamente en las heridas que presentaban las víctimas.

Eran profundas y tenían un detalle apenas visible en la piel. No fue provocado por un cortaplumas o un cuchillo carnicero. Debía buscar alguno que tuviera ese diseño que al cortar dejara esa marca.

Al principio escuchó las distintas teorías. Lo que esperaba, era encontrar huellas o alguna prueba del asesino.

Hotchner los derivó a distintas partes. Me tocó ir a la escena con el Dr. Spencer Reid.

Aterrizamos pronto. El día estaba bastante soleado en el estado de Virginia.

Viajamos unos 10 minutos en una camioneta y sólo quería llegar al lugar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tomé el kit y me bajé de la camioneta…

-¿Por qué dibujas siempre la misma escena?- pregunta el Dr. Spencer Reid de pronto.

-Es una escena de mi novela, pero aún está incompleta- respondo con rapidez. No me gusta estar bajo la lupa.

Entramos a la casa y estaba todo fuera de lugar. Muebles corridos, cocina con platos sucios…

Spencer subió por la escalera. Yo le seguí, ya que había rastros en la baranda y podría tomar posibles huellas digitales.

Saqué del kit los instrumentos necesarios y comencé a tomar las huellas, rastros de sangre.

-No hay nadie en la casa- dice el joven guardando el arma.

-Yo seguiré tomando pruebas, si quieres puedes adelantarte a la estación de policía- propone la pelirroja mientras guardaba en sobres cafés lo recolectado- después iré a la estación y mandaré las muestras al laboratorio.

-Entonces me adelantaré, ¿no te perderás?

-Claro que no… además, debo revisar toda la casa y voy a demorar bastante.

-Daré aviso a una patrulla.

-Gracias.

Tenía un mal presentimiento… algo iba a suceder.

Apenas el Doctor se fue me sentí más tranquila. Cada vez que se acercaba sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba. Pero debía mantener distancia.

Mientras revisaba la habitación escuché unos pasos… saqué mi arma y comencé a moverme despacio hasta llegar a la puerta. Apenas giré la manilla miré hacia el costado… no había nadie.

Recorrí el pasillo sigilosamente sin bajar la guardia. Sin embargo, un extraño me golpeó con un arma en la cabeza y caí al suelo…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar… sólo escuché que un pie lo destrozó.

Reid había llegado a la estación de policía cuando se encuentra con Prentiss.

-¿Dónde está Heather?- pregunta al notar que llegó solo.

-Se quedó recabando evidencia- responde con rapidez- ¿qué sucede?

-La estuve llamando pero no contesta su celular- responde la morena marcando nuevamente su número.

-Él la capturó- dice el joven saliendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Reid, espera!, ¡Reid!- exclama la agente saliendo detrás del castaño.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III "Acercamientos"

Oía a lo lejos una sirena…

-Ya te volveré a encontrar…- dice un hombre alto que sale arrancando a toda velocidad.

-Mi cabeza…- decía quejándose la pelirroja, quien rozó sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo y se tiñó de sangre- ¡las pruebas!- exclama poniéndose en vano de pie, ya que sus rodillas se doblaron. Apenas podía enfocar la vista en un punto fijo.

La sirena se oía cada vez más cerca… seguida de unos pasos frenéticos.

-¡Heather!- una voz femenina provenía del vestíbulo.

-¡Estoy bien!- logró exclamar con voz baja.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Todavía no paraba de sangrar, pero si seguía haciendo presión en el lugar de la herida estaba segura que se detendría.

Los pasos se fueron acercando hasta que me encontraron.

-Heather, ¿estás bien?- pregunta la morena guardando el arma.

-Sólo algo mareada, ya me sentiré mejor…- dice intentando ponerse de pie. Emily le ayuda un poco, pero Heather se desploma en los brazos de su compañera.

La agente se fija en una pulsera que llevaba puesta en su mano derecha, la cual decía que Heather era hemofílica.

-Necesito una ambulancia- llamaba el Dr. Spencer Reid.

-Heather, no te duermas, quédate conmigo- decía Emily.

-Lo…siento- logra esbozar.

_Intentaba en vano abrir mis ojos… lo único que pude visualizar fue esa imagen que tanto anhelaba completar… allí estaba Emily, la heroína de la novela gráfica, caminando hacia un callejón con poca iluminación… se gira hacia atrás y allí estaba él… John._

_-_Necesitamos unidades de sangre, está entrando en shock…- decía el paramédico que iba atendiendo a la agente.

Llegaron al hospital más cercano y la ingresaron a la UTI.

¿Por qué estaba él allí, esperando que un hombre de bata blanca le dijera que ella está fuera de peligro?

Sólo se sentó en la sala de espera. Ni siquiera se había lavado las manos.

Las tenía impregnadas de la sangre de aquella agente que poco a poco estaba entrando en su corazón y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV "Incertidumbre"

**_Aunque el cielo se oscurezca y las nubes cubran su color único, siempre saldrá el sol._**

La escena del crimen quedó bajo protección policiaca. Mientras tanto los agentes seguían trabajando en la construcción del perfil del SUDES.

Las pruebas que logró recabar Heather fueron enviadas a un laboratorio especializado en ADN. Las restantes las procesaba Penélope García.

-¿Dónde está Reid?- pregunta Hotchner, quien realizaba una llamada de su celular.

"El número que usted marca se encuentra apagado"…

-En el hospital- responde Emily, quien llegaba justo a tiempo para unirse al equipo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Morgan al notar las manchas de sangre en la ropa.

-Heather es hemofílica- dice la morena- ella es la única que ha visto al SUDES y no podemos interrogarla.

-Eso no estaba en sus antecedentes- dice el agente extrañado de no haberse fijado siquiera si tenía alguna pulsera que dijese el diagnóstico médico.

-Tal vez no lo mencionó porque no la habrías dejado hacer la práctica- dice J.J.

-¿Cómo está ella?- pregunta Morgan.

-El corte era profundo, aunque no pude ver en detalle la forma de la herida- dice la pelinegra.

Morgan llama a Penélope.

-Baby girl ¿ya tienes los resultados de las pruebas de Heather?- pregunta el moreno.

-Sobre las huellas que enviaste las comparé en CODIS, pero no están registradas en el sistema- responde la rubia con desanimo.

-García, busca a hombres entre 25 a 35 años que hayan salido de prisión con antecedentes de violencia- ordena Hotchner.

-Un momento Sr…- busca en el sistema con rapidez- hay 10 nombres que corresponden a este estado.

-Bien, ahora redúcelo a aquellos que estén casados, separados o divorciados- dice Emily, mientras J.J escribía en la pizarra blanca todos los detalles.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Heather salía de la UTI y la trasladaron a una habitación, la cual estaba bajo observación.

Pasaron unos largos diez minutos antes que abriera los ojos.

Se encontró con el pálido techo blanco, algo borroso.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Reid acercándose.

-¿No deberías estar con el equipo ahora?- pregunta sintiendo un punzante dolor en su pecho- ellos te necesitan.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que eras hemofílica?- pregunta el agente con cierto tono de molestia- podrías haber muerto desangrada si Emily no se hubiese percatado que tu teléfono no funcionaba.

-Lo siento- dice apenada- sé que debí decirles sobre mi enfermedad, pero no habría podido trabajar con ustedes durante estos tres meses.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Heather lo rompió con más disculpas.

-Deberías encender tu celular- dice la pelirroja adivinando que lo tenía apagado.

Con tanto alboroto, ni siquiera se había percatado que el celular lo tenía descargado.

-¿Recuerdas algo del hombre que te atacó?- pregunta el castaño tomando notas mentales de lo sucedido.

-Escuché ruidos en el pasillo… saqué mi arma y salí del dormitorio, pero alguien me golpeó en la cabeza y dijo unas palabras…

-¿Qué dijo?

-Yo te volveré a encontrar…- recuerda- ¿y las pruebas?- pregunta de pronto intentando levantarse- debo volver a esa casa- se pone de pie y apoya su mano en la camilla- debo vestirme.

Heather estaba entrando en pánico, cuando entró un doctor y una enfermera. Solicitaron al visitante que le dejaran revisar a la paciente.

-Con permiso- dice el castaño saliendo de la habitación para pedir un teléfono en la recepción del hospital.

Caminó por el largo pasillo y un grito llamó su atención. Miró hacia atrás y vio a una mujer que gritaba por los dolores en su espalda.

Mientras que en la comisaría recopilaban la información y armaban un perfil, García había hallado una información que vinculaba a la nueva agente en práctica.

-Señor- dice García al otro lado de la línea- Heather es el blanco

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta el agente- ¿ella había procesado este caso antes?

-¡Oh my God!- exclama Penélope- ella fue otra de sus víctimas, pero el caso está como confidencial.

-Él viene a terminar el trabajo… vamos al hospital- ordena y todos se movilizan.

Mientras que Heather intenta defenderse del hombre que intentó matarla anteriormente.

-Nuevamente nos hemos encontrado- dice el falso doctor. De su bolsillo saca un arma blanca, la cual todavía tenía restos de sangre.

-Desgraciado…- dice la pelirroja tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la enfermera.

-Reid no contesta- dice Hotchner volviendo a marcar el número sin tener respuesta.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V "Enfrentamientos"

Allí estaban estáticas las tres figuras en el cuarto de hospital.

Finalmente podía ver su rostro… ¿por qué ese hombre insistía en atacarla una y otra vez?

Unas gotas de sudor corrieron por su blanquecina frente y se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Su respiración se agitó de improviso.

Intentaba zafarse de esos brazos que la retenían contra su voluntad, sin embargo, la debilidad se hacía presente.

Impotencia, rabia, cansancio, odio… toda clase de emociones embargaban el corazón de Heather. ¿Cómo era posible que nuevamente estuviera en el mismo cuadro?...

Al principio ella misma ignoraba el hecho, ahora revivía en carne propia como una película en blanco y negro lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho.

-¿Ahora puedes recordarme?- pregunta el hombre acercándose.

La vista de la agente se había enfocado en una inyección que él le mostró.

-¿Sabes lo que esta inyección te hará?- pregunta con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Se inclina para quedar a la misma altura que ella…- te convertirás en una hermosa muñeca- la inyecta.

Todo lo que hubiese querido decir, poco a poco se fue atorando en su garganta. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, que fue cayendo lentamente.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y tocaron el frío suelo, hasta que quedó sentada, con la cabeza agacha.

-Sufrirás lentamente Sara- le dice jalándole el cabello hacia atrás para que su rostro quedara frente al suyo- arruinaste nuestras vidas cuando descubriste el cadáver de esa mujer…- dice apretándole el mentón- Sara, mi bella esposa, tú no debías saberlo- declara con la mirada perdida.

-Thomas…- habla la cómplice por primera vez- mátala…- saca una cortaplumas del bolsillo de su delantal- ¿debería lastimar tu rostro, Sara?- dice la mujer que no tenía mas de 30 años, con una risa sádica y burlesca moviendo la cortaplumas y rozando la mejilla.

_¿Sara?... ¿quién es Sara?... _

-¡Apártate de ella!- dice Thomas, quien empuja a su cómplice.

-Pero, cariño, soy yo, Helen- dice con un falso tono de tristeza.

Thomas vio a esa mujer… su cabello liso negro desordenado. El uniforme blanco y una cortaplumas en su mano derecha…

En su borrosa y distorsionada visión de los hechos, aquella imagen viviente se fue desfigurando en su totalidad, hasta el punto de no reconocerla como Helen, su cómplice y amante durante su matrimonio con Sara…

-¡Tú no eres Helen!- exclama a viva voz sacando un revolver de su bolsillo derecho- ¡deberías estar muerta!- gritó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza botando el revolver al suelo…- yo te maté…- deliraba y se va contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez.

_¿Pensaste que podías deshacerte de mí?..._

-¡Cállate!- grita con desesperación…

Heather seguía luchando por sobrevivir y respirar. Sentía cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de salir de allí con vida.

Spencer estaba en la recepción del hospital y marcaba el número del celular de Hotchner.

-Hotch- dice el agente- Heather es el objetivo del SUDES.

-Lo sabemos, vamos para allá- responde Hotch desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Ella está estable por ahora, pero no recuerda al SUDES.

Hotch se quedó pensando. Era probable que ella no se acordase, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, Heather podría estar enfrentándose sola a ese brutal asesino en serie.

-¿Viste a alguien extraño antes de dejarla sola?- pregunta Hotch.

-Un médico y una enfermera entraron para revisarla- responde Reid.

_"Yo te volveré a encontrar"…_

Spencer apaga el teléfono dejando nuevamente a su jefe con la palabra en la boca.

Sacó su arma y fue caminando por ese largo pasillo hasta llegar a esa puerta blanca.

Thomas dejó de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. La sangre cubría su frente y caía por sus mejillas.

Todo se tornó carmesí… los delirios se hicieron presente… pero esta vez, fue su pasado…

FLASH BACK 20 años atrás

_-Thomas- la voz de una mujer de mediana edad le sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?- responde dejando de lado su videojuego._

_-Megan vendrá a cuidarte- dice arreglando su cartera- no llegaré esta noche._

_-Ya lo sé- dice el niño volviendo a sus juegos- ¿con quién irás?_

_-Alguien que esté dispuesto a pagar lo que valgo- responde y ajusta el escote de su vestido._

_La puerta se cerró por unos minutos. Thomas, se quedó jugando unas dos horas más, hasta que esa misma puerta, volvió a abrirse._

_-¿Thomas?- pregunta una voz femenina desde el vestíbulo._

_-Estoy aquí- dice la voz infantil desde su habitación._

_-He venido a cuidarte…- decía ella mientras se acercaba. El sonido de sus tacos era un eco inconfundible._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando al descubierto a un niño, vestido con su pijama._

_-Megan- dice el niño reprimiendo en vano el temor que comenzaba a correr por sus venas- no me hagas daño…_

_-Descuida…seré muy buena contigo…_

_El cabello pelirrojo de Megan…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Thomas va hacia Heather, la mira con detenimiento… jala sus cabellos hacia atrás y termina golpeándola en la cara.

-Mi Sara…- decía arrepentido.

-¡Mátala Thomas!- exclama Helen que se había levantado del suelo- recoge el revolver y apunta hacia Heather que yacía moribunda por la droga.

-¡Cállate!- exclama y comienzan a forcejear- estúpida- dice disparando a sangre fría directo al corazón de su amante.

El cuerpo de Helen cae inerte al suelo.

-Tú eras mi sueño, Sara- dice el hombre acercándose con el revolver- al final te convertiste en una muñeca igual a Megan… y mi madre…

FLASH BACK

_-Thomas, Helen vendrá a quedarse contigo- dice la mujer tomando su vieja cartera de brillantes- no llegaré hasta mañana._

_-¿A quién irás a ver, mamá?- pregunta un adolescente de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y tez morena. Aguardaba una respuesta desde el umbral de su habitación._

_-Iré a ver a David, pórtate bien con Helen, mira que no quiero volver a limpiar el desastre que dejaste la otra vez- dice de mal humor- no tenías porqué matar a Megan, era tan buena contigo- dice la madre acariciando la mejilla de su hijo._

_-Está bien, mamá- responde alejando esa mano que nunca tuvo- vete de una vez._

_-Eres igual a tu padre…ese bastardo no merecía vivir- dice con sorna- tú vas a seguir el mismo camino que él._

_"Eres igual a tu padre"… "eres un bastardo que no merece vivir"_

_-Tal vez mamá… tengas mucha razón- dice el adolescente tomando un jarrón de vidrio de la mesa del vestíbulo. Golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de esa mujer y no paró hasta quedar bañado en su sangre…_

_Se quedó contemplando el cuerpo durante horas…_

_-Eres igual a Megan… una hermosa muñeca destrozada- dice Thomas al terminar de envolver el cuerpo con una bolsa plástica negra de basura._

FIN FLASH BACK

_Salió tarde de su casa y llevó el cuerpo en un auto robado que consiguió dos días antes. Condujo hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse en las nubes._

_Sacó el cuerpo del auto y lo tiró a un lago._

-¿Heather?- la voz del Doctor desde el otro lado de la puerta sorprendió a Thomas.

-Mi Sara…- dice Thomas, quien la toma en brazos y la deja recostada en la cama. Saca otra inyección del bolsillo de su delantal y la clava en el pecho de la agente. El líquido entra en su sistema y provoca un dolor extremo.

-Tho…mas- logra balbucear la pelirroja.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI "Silencios"

_"El pasado nos muestra lo que fuimos, el presente lo que somos"._

_-¡Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde!- exclama una mujer de no mas de 27 años, mientras intentaba colocarse los zapatos con trabas._

_Un sonido familiar llega a sus oídos… era nuevamente la alarma despertadora que puso hace dos horas atrás._

_-¿Cómo puedes llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo, Sara?- se dijo frente al espejo._

_Peleó con su alborotado cabello y las onduladas hebras que insistían en cubrir sus ojos._

_Se pasó la peineta con dientes gruesos y con un cole se hizo una media cola._

_Volvió a mirar el reloj y gritó. La despedirían antes de debutar._

_Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar el ascensor. Presionó el número 1 y llegó con prontitud._

_Abrió la puerta de vidrio y la calle estaba al fin delante de ella. Con paso acelerado caminó las cuadras que la separaban de la parada del autobús._

_Vio la estación y había un asiento desocupado. Se sentó y el alivio de sus pies fue casi mágico. Estaba segura que tenía ampollas en la planta, pero eso no la detendría._

_Un hombre joven, se sentó a su lado._

_Tenía un aspecto frágil, desaseado y era extraño… le provocaba escalofríos que se acercase, por lo que se sintió realmente feliz cuando el autobús llegó y se subió en él._

_Mientras esperaba el autobús, su pie derecho comenzó a moverse debido a los nervios de llegar más tarde de lo que se debería._

_El hombre que se sentó a su lado, le miraba de reojo. Notaba que ella veía constantemente el reloj._

_Su cabello ondulado pelirrojo tenía un agradable aroma de flores silvestres._

_-Me van a despedir- pensó la señorita._

_En lo lejano de la calle se vislumbraba el autobús. Ella se levantó del asiento y alzó la mirada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_Él se quedó embobado. Contempló esa sonrisa y la vio alejarse en ese autobús._

_Una calidez que apenas podía reconocer y admitir, hizo que su corazón dañado y degradado, latiera tímidamente._

_Sólo esperaba volver a verla._

¿Por qué recordaba eso en aquellos momentos cruciales?

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

Heather luchaba contra su condición para poder hablar, pero apenas salían unos sonidos ilegibles.

Thomas la veía luchar y resistirse a perder esa batalla. Se acercó a ella no sin antes guardar el revólver. Se sentó a su lado y posó sus dedos por esas mejillas. Sara tenía un lunar en su mejilla y ella no… comenzó a mirar con mayor detenimiento… no estaba.

_Fui nuevamente al otro día y la esperé por horas… cada vez que cerraba mis ojos deseaba congelar ese recuerdo en mi memoria, pero seguía la secuencia de los hechos._

_Deseaba oler su cabello alborotado. Su perfume cítrico. Tocar esa piel blanquecina que parecía ser tersa y suave._

_A medida que pasaban las horas, más la deseaba. Al ver que ella no llegaba, caía en una agonía dolorosa y oscura… un dolor profundo se comenzaba a apoderar y controlar mi corazón._

_"Seré muy buena contigo"… esa voz no se alejaba de su mente ni menos el recuerdo de lo que ese prostituta le había hecho._

_Comencé a ir al mismo paradero durante una semana. La esperaba, la esperaba. No me importaba si la gente me miraba extraño._

_Ella siguió sin aparecer… _

_La angustia se extendió por todo su pecho… _

_Hasta que se convirtió en un líquido salado que brotó de sus ojos. _

-Thomas- logró decir Heather y lo abofetea.

Cualquier movimiento definía si vivía o moría. Nada podría reemplazar lo que ese bastardo le robó.

_Thomas sentía que esa ilusión se desmoronaba a cada minuto. Él debía hallarla, ¿pero cómo?... _

_Pasó la semana rondando el paradero, hasta que un día siguió de largo._

_Caminó durante quince minutos hasta que una puerta de vidrio se abrió ante él._

_Era ella. Iba a tanta velocidad que chocó con él._

_-Lo siento- fueron sus escuetas palabras._

_¿Cómo la puedo retener?... ella volverá a irse…_

_-Guarda silencio o te mato aquí mismo- dice el hombre que parecía tan tranquilo. Le amenazó con una cortaplumas que guardaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina._

_Ni siquiera pudo gritar. La presión de la navaja en su espalda le impedía articular cualquier palabra._

_La llevó agarrada del brazo y caminaron varias cuadras hacia el norte._

_Sara estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer frente a esa situación. En el mejor de los casos la mataría y abandonaría su cuerpo en un callejón como si fuese basura de la ciudad._

_Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió…_

_Lejos de llegar a un callejón oscuro y sucio, entró a una casa._

_Él cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo. La condujo hasta el dormitorio y con la cortaplumas aún en su poder, la amenazó._

_Sara se resistió y lo golpeó con una botella…_

_Thomas quedó mareado, pero aún tenía el peso de la conciencia y la clara intención de no dejarla ir._

_Fue tras ella y le agarró el pie. Sara cayó y comenzó a luchar…_

_"No te irás"_

_La rabia lo cegó y golpeó a Sara con su puño hasta dejarla inconsciente…_

-Lo único que quería era que Sara me amara- dice Thomas llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza- yo la maté.

_Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la tomó por la fuerza… la mantenía presa, mientras ella se deshojaba en esas cuatro paredes._

_Para poder huir, Sara comenzó a excavar en la pared. Logró encontrar un cuchillo. Todos los días ella cavaba esa pared, ya que esa habitación no tenía ventanas. La puerta pasaba con llave. _

_Mientras más cavaba, más deseaba alimentar la esperanza de sobrevivir… _

_No sabía si eran días, semanas o meses. Debía salvar su vida. Ahora más que nunca. _

_Thomas había entrado con la bandeja con comida._

_Allí estaba ella. Aguardaba en la cama, sentada._

_Su piel ya no era tersa y suave. Su cabello no tenía ese aroma a frutas silvestres. Su sonrisa jamás volvió a dibujarse en sus labios. Era un despojo humano reducido al constante maltrato de su verdugo._

_-Te traje tu comida favorita- dice dejando la bandeja sobre las piernas de su mujer._

_Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sara. _

_-¿Por qué lloras?- le dice Thomas pasándole una servilleta por esas mejillas._

_-¿Por qué yo?...- pregunta y lo empuja tratando de llegar a la puerta._

_Da unos pasos fuera y esa mano la agarra con fuerza. La golpea nuevamente hasta que le sangró la nariz._

_La dejó encerrada sin comida hasta el otro día…_

_Durante toda la noche, Sara siguió cavando… hasta que notó algo extraño en el fondo…_

_Siguió cavando hasta topar nuevamente con algo duro. Lo sacó con sus dedos y descubrió que era un hueso humano…_

_El miedo la recorrió y se apoderó de su cuerpo por completo. Gritó y comenzó a llorar._

_Ese hombre era un asesino…_

_Thomas abrió la puerta y vio la excavación… y el hueso que yacía en el suelo…_

_"Seré muy buena contigo"…_

_-¿Por qué Sara?- preguntó Thomas invadido por el dolor._

_-¿Quién era?- pregunta Sara horrorizada._

_-Una mujerzuela… eres igual a ella…- se abalanza sobre ella y le aprieta la garganta._

_Sara intenta defenderse. Patea y alza sus manos, pero Thomas le cortaba la respiración a cada segundo. Presionaba y volvía a presionar hasta que ese cuerpo delgado y que tantas veces ultrajó, dejó de moverse._

_Se quedó mirando los ojos cristalinos de la única mujer que le había conmovido… una última lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Sara, una lágrima que nadie volverá a ver jamás._

_Continuará…_

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII "Heather parte 1"

_Hacia poco tiempo que se había graduado de la academia._

_Escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de los autos y la noticia del hallazgo de un nuevo cadáver le llamó la atención._

_-¿Te nos unes, Heather?- pregunta su compañera rubia que llevaba unas carpetas hacia la oficina._

_-Claro, ¿cuál es el caso?_

_-Una joven de 27 años fue hallada muerta en una casa abandonada- dice la colega pasándole el expediente- lo más extraño es que se parece mucho a ti físicamente._

_Heather tomó el expediente. Al principio dudó en abrir la carpeta, pero la curiosidad pudo más… vio las fotografías sujetas por un clip y la joven pelirroja que yacía muerta con sus ojos abiertos era la copia viva de ella…_

_-¿Segura que no tienes una hermana?- pregunta la policía._

_-Estoy segura, Karen- respondo perpleja mientras cierro el expediente._

_Hacía días que me sentía vacía. Como si una parte de mí se hubiese alejado o muerto…_

_ Acompañé a Karen y recabamos las pruebas. Al llegar de vuelta al laboratorio, bajé hacia el área de forense y vi a la víctima… era como verme a mi misma en ese lugar._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunta la policía. _

_-Murió estrangulada, tengo unas huellas parciales y le hicimos exámenes de sangre y orina. No tenía drogas en el sistema, pero estaba embarazada._

_El doctor le entregó las pruebas en un sobre café y Heather las llevó al laboratorio para analizarlas._

_Procesó la huella parcial hallada en el cuello de la víctima, sin embargo, no arrojaba un nombre._

_Buscó en dos sistemas diferentes y nada._

_Procesó la sangre y los huesos que hallaron en la habitación donde hallaron a Sara._

_Según las pruebas de ADN correspondían a Megan, una prostituta que fue reportada como desaparecida hace más de 20 años atrás._

_Comparó las fotografías entre la prostituta y Sara. Tenían rasgos similares. Si las mataba era porque había algo detrás de ello._

_Ambas eran pelirrojas, tez blanca, contextura delgada… el asesino tenía un patrón que seguía. Si fue capaz de mantenerla durante meses, la embaraza y la mata, debe estar buscando una nueva víctima… el tiempo corría y todavía no hallaba un nombre._

_Por más que trataba de recordar dentro de su propio pasado, nada parecía indicar que ella y Sara fuesen hermanas o más bien gemelas idénticas._

_Ingresó los datos de Sara en el sistema. La pantalla se llenó de datos y lo primero en que se fijó fue la fecha de nacimiento… era el mismo día._

_No había registro de sus padres, sólo que la habían dejado en un orfanato y que años después la adoptaron._

_-Yo no tengo una hermana… Sara no puede ser mi hermana…_

_Heather había sido abandonada en el mismo orfanato que Sara y fue adoptada unos años después._

_Un mareo repentino hizo que cayera al suelo._

_-Heather vine a buscar los resultados… ¡Heather!- exclama Karen tratando de reanimar a su compañera._

_Noté el olor del alcohol cerca de mi nariz. Abrí los ojos de a poco y encontré la mirada de preocupación de mi amiga Karen._

_-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta con preocupación._

_-últimamente me he sentido extraña… pero no debe ser nada- responde y se levanta con cuidado de la camilla. _

_-Deberías tomarte el resto del día- le propone- yo termino de procesar las pruebas._

_-De verdad estoy bien- responde con una sonrisa- quiero este caso y atrapar al asesino._

_-No te exijas demasiado._

_-Claro que no._

_Pasaron varias horas y se oscureció. La mayoría regresaba a sus casas, pero Heather seguía frente a la pizarra blanca tratando de hallar la pista que le faltaba._

_-¿Todavía sigues aquí?- pregunta Evan, su novio desde que ingresó a la academia._

_-Sé que hay algo extraño en este caso, pero no lo encuentro- dice Heather con decepción._

_-El caso seguirá mañana, ve a descansar, te ves pálida- dice el joven con preocupación- ¿te sientes mal?_

_-No, Sólo cansada- dice soltando un suspiro. Dejó el expediente sobre el escritorio, tomó su cartera y salió con Evan tomados de la mano._

_Al día siguiente volvió a sentirse mal. Apenas había dormido en la noche debido a los vómitos y pesadillas. El rostro de Sara era como un fantasma que necesitaba ayuda._

_Llegué al laboratorio y seguí analizando las pruebas. Añadí nueva información en la línea de investigación sobre la vida de Sara… nuevamente todo se nubló y caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza con el escritorio._

_Esta vez fui llevada al hospital debido a la herida y posterior hemorragia. _

_Abrí mis ojos y el rostro de Evan fue lo primero que pude ver._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta su novio y le toma la mano- me asustaste._

_-Fue un mareo nada más- responde la policía. Ya llevaba unas semanas con síntomas similares._

_Un hombre de delantal blanco entró a la habitación._

_-¿Srta Heather?- pregunta trayendo unos papeles consigo._

_-Dígame doctor,¿ qué es lo que tengo?_

_-Tienes 5 semanas de embarazo, felicidades- dice con una sonrisa el médico._

_-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada. Tal parece que había escuchado mal._

_-Está embarazada- responde- se quedará bajo observación debido a la contusión que tuvo por la caída, pero se podrá ir mañana sin problemas._

_Evan se había quedado callado. Ninguno de los dos esperábamos la llegada de un hijo, siendo que ni siquiera teníamos una relación formal._

_Era como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima. Sin embargo, una calidez que hace mucho no sentía me invadió por dentro. _

_Dentro de mí había una vida minúscula creciendo… _

Los agentes seguían conduciendo por las congestionadas calles, García había logrado desclasificar el archivo sobre la investigación de Heather.

-¿Qué sucede García?- pregunta Hotch.

-Señor, Heather al momento que fue secuestrada, estaba embarazada y debido a los maltratos, terminó perdiendo a su hijo- dice con tono triste García.

-¿Por qué vuelve a atacarla años después?- pregunta Morgan.

-Porque para el SUDES, Heather es una sustituta de Sara- responde Hotch tratando de acelerar.

Continuará…

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII "Heather parte 2"

_Para ambos fue como un balde de agua fría, pero Evan, quien al principio pareció disgustarle la noticia, dejó escapar una sonrisa adorable._

_-Así que seremos padres- dice sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro._

_-Eso parece- dice y también sonríe ampliamente._

_-Tienes que dar aviso en el laboratorio- dice con seriedad- no puedes arriesgarte en tu estado en los operativos._

_-Lo sé, pero tampoco es que esté enferma…- suspira- tú sabes más que nadie cuánto amo mi trabajo._

_-Ahora no eres sólo tú quien debe cuidarse…- le acaricia la mejilla- hay un niño o niña creciendo dentro de ti._

_-Prometo que tendré cuidado- dice y lo toma por sorpresa robándole un apasionado beso._

_Todo parecía brillar. Era como si todo de repente en la vida estuviera en su justo lugar…_

Heather volvió a golpear a Thomas. Ya no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Si no fuese por él, ahora tendría a su bebé en brazos… maldito el día en que él la encontró y la secuestró. Cada día bajo su yugo fue un infierno. Lo odiaba tanto que ya no le importaba perder su propia vida si él dejaba de existir… por Thomas perdió su hijo, a Evan y la familia que iban a formar…

-¡Me robaste todo lo que tenía!- exclama y las lágrimas comienzan a inundar sus ojos- mataste a mi hermana que no alcancé a conocer, a mi hijo producto de tus constantes abusos y a Evan… era mi prometido- era Heather quien tenía sujeto del cuello a Thomas, quien se dejó hacer.

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor… jamás podré perdonarte lo que me hiciste…

Spencer escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta… ahora entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. Heather no tenía nada más que perder, por eso se convirtió ella misma en un señuelo, en el fondo quería morir…

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía molesto. Sí, molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Molesto porque había un sentimiento en su corazón que intentaba decirle a gritos que no quería perderla… no quiero que mueras.

Ya no podía seguir esperando a su equipo. No podía permitir que ella muriera.

_Salí al día siguiente del hospital y Evan me estaba esperando en la recepción. Traía consigo un ramo de flores, eran lilium. _

_Nos abrazamos por largo rato. Después nos separamos, nos miramos y nos besamos._

_Me sentía segura en sus brazos._

_-Vamos a casa- dice tomándole la mano._

_-¿A casa?...- quedé pasmada- ¿y el laboratorio?, todavía no cierro el caso de Sara._

_-Karen y los demás se están encargando del caso._

_-Evan, no puedo dejar este caso… algo me dice que debo llegar al fondo de esto._

_-Tómatelo con calma, no debes exigirte demasiado._

_-¿Acaso no te lo prometí?_

_-Es cierto- quedó pensativo- te llevaré al laboratorio sólo si tú prometes llegar temprano a casa._

_-Lo haré- dice con una amplia sonrisa._

_Cuando iba a pensar que ese mismo día era el último en que te vería con vida…_

_-¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunta Evan a la futura madre- hoy yo invito._

_-Pizza- dice con entusiasmo._

_Sin querer pasa a llevar a un joven que caminaba a toda velocidad hacia el interior del hospital._

_-Lo siento- dice Heather a ese joven que quedó pasmado al verla._

_-Vamos mi amor- Evan se la lleva de la mano._

_Ese hombre que parecía un vagabundo no apartó la mirada de esa mujer._

_-Sara… has vuelto- murmuró y comenzó a seguirles._

_Continuará…_

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. Siguiente capi será un extra de Spencer Reid, nos leemos :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX "Spencer Reid" parte 1

_Cuando la vi por primera vez en el umbral de la puerta no le presté la mayor atención._

_A simple vista parecía ser muy tímida. Se sonrojó al instante cuando ingresó a la sala de reuniones._

_Ella nos miró a todos y con una disculpa se retiró._

_Volví a sumergirme entre el expediente y las imágenes de la escena del crimen._

_Todos pronunciamos algunas teorías y Hotch nos indicó que saldríamos en unos minutos._

_Apenas salí de la sala y mis ojos se enfocaron en esa figura que parecía concentrada en algo._

_Despertó mi curiosidad, por lo que me acerqué. Sin embargo, ya en ese minuto, J.J, Emily y García la rodearon._

_Comenzaron a hablarle, pero ella no respondía. Era como si estuviera en un profundo trance._

_J.J le tocó el hombro y le dijo que Hotch quería verla en su oficina._

_Heather se sorprendió y se disculpó. Después dejó su croquera encima del escritorio._

_Daba la impresión que estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando pasó por mi lado rozó mi brazo._

_J.J, Emily y García miraban la croquera de Heather y comentaban sus dibujos y anotaciones que tenía por los costados._

_Todo parecía indicar que era una historia que ella estaba escribiendo. _

_Aunque en varios de sus dibujos había una figura masculina que no tenía rostro._

_¿Quién podía ser ese hombre?_

_De pronto la puerta de la oficina de Hotch se abrió y salieron ambos._

_Heather parecía más relajada. Ella me miró y sonrió._

_Era una sonrisa inocente. De algún modo me vi impulsado a corresponderla._

_Tomé mis cosas y nos fuimos todos al avión._

_Mientras nos centrábamos en los expedientes del caso. Levanté mi vista hacia Heather y la miré de reojo. Por unos segundos noté una expresión de temor, pero después desapareció._

_Nuevamente la ronda de preguntas relacionadas con el caso._

_Terminé divagando sobre estadísticas, antecedentes históricos y Hotch me miró de reojo._

_-Reid- dijo con seriedad._

_-¿Estoy divagando?- pregunto._

_-Si- responde y desvía la vista hacia el expediente._

_Miré de reojo a Heather, quien esbozó una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí._

_Desvié mi mirada hacia las fotografías. Había algo extraño en ellas. Se parecía a un caso anterior que no fue resuelto._

_Al final Hotch nos envió a Heather y a mí para revisar la escena del crimen._

_Apenas nos bajamos del avión y conduje hacia la casa del suceso, el camino se hizo largo._

_-¿Por qué dibujas siempre la misma escena?- pregunta el Dr. Spencer Reid de pronto._

_-Es una escena de mi novela, pero aún está incompleta._

_Llegamos a la casa y Heather sacó su kit para recabar evidencia. Yo en cambio comencé a observar el espacio y buscar pistas relacionadas con el caso._

_Todo estaba demasiado ordenado. Como si otra persona estuviese en el lugar._

_Heather subió al segundo piso y halló rastros de sangre._

_-Yo seguiré tomando pruebas, si quieres puedes adelantarte a la estación de policía- propone la pelirroja mientras guardaba en sobres cafés lo recolectado- después iré a la estación y mandaré las muestras al laboratorio._

_-Entonces me adelantaré, ¿no te perderás?_

_-Claro que no… además, debo revisar toda la casa y voy a demorar bastante._

_-Daré aviso a una patrulla._

_-Gracias._

_Salí de la casa y subí la camioneta. Conduje a la estación de policía._

_Miré el asiento del copiloto. Algo estaba molestándome, como si hubiese pasado algo por alto. Estaba seguro que había revisado la casa. ¿Y si el asesino estaba ahora con ella?_

_Bajé la camioneta rápidamente. Crucé el umbral de la puerta de la estación de policía. Apenas di unos pasos y me topé con Emily._

_-¿Dónde está Heather?- preguntó._

_-Se quedó en la casa recolectando evidencia- respondo de inmediato._

_-No contesta su celular._

_El temor era real. Ella estaba en problemas. Si no llegábamos a tiempo corría el riesgo de morir como las otras víctimas._

_-Él la capturó._

_Me dirijo sin pensarlo hacia la entrada._

_-¡Reid!, ¡espera Reid!- logró escuchar a Emily que me sigue hasta la camioneta._

_Subimos a la camioneta y conduje como nunca antes._

_Cada cuadra, semáforo, cambios de luces se hacían una eternidad._

_-¿Qué sucede Reid?- pregunta Emily._

_No sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo. Las manos me sudaban y temblaban. _

_Mi respiración seguía acelerada._

_Estaba en el peor de los escenarios._

_-Todo va a estar bien- dice y francamente deseaba creerlo._

_Estacioné la camioneta y Emily fue la primera en descender. Sacó el revólver y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Yo le seguí también con el revólver empuñado._

_La puerta se abrió y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar a simple vista._

_La última vez que vi a Heather se encontraba en la escalera. Precisamente fue donde Emily la encontró._

_Llegué detrás de ella y allí la vi. Estaba desmayada debajo de un charco de sangre._

_-¡Heather!- exclama Emily._

_-¡Estoy bien!- logré escuchar su voz._

_-Heather, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Emily guardando el arma._

_-Sólo algo mareada, ya me sentiré mejor…- dice intentando ponerse de pie. Emily le ayuda un poco, pero Heather se desploma en los brazos de su compañera._

_La agente se fija en una pulsera que llevaba puesta en su mano derecha, la cual decía que Heather era hemofílica._

_-Necesito una ambulancia- llamé._

_-Heather, no te duermas, quédate conmigo- decía Emily._

_-Lo…siento- logra esbozar._

_Se desmaya._

_-Heather, despierta- le habla Emily con desesperación. Con el pañuelo que ella misma había usado, siguió haciéndole presión en la herida._

_Mientras tanto miraba las infructuosas acciones de Emily para mantener estable a Heather. Un ruido de sirenas se fue acercando hasta la casa._

_Era la ambulancia y unas patrullas._

_La sacaron en una camilla. Trataban de hallarle el pulso, pero se había vuelto muy débil._

_-Ve con ella- dice Emily- volveré a la estación de policía._

_Subí a la ambulancia. El paramédico cerró la puerta y comenzó la carrera por estabilizarla._

_Le colocaron oxigeno y chequeaban sus signos vitales._

_-Ella es hemofílica- declaro._

_-Eso no es nada bueno- dice el paramédico. Del botiquín sacó unas ampollas y le inyectó directo a la vena- esto al menos retardará un poco la hemorragia._

_Heather abrió los ojos. Parecía cansada y triste. Movió los labios… creo que dijo mi nombre, aunque no hubo sonido alguno._

_-Vas a estar bien- digo sin pensar… deseaba creer mis propias palabras._

_Continuará…_

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. Gracias por la espera y este capi es muuuuuucho mas largo, pero he decidido subirlo en 3 partes para que quede mucho más detallado y completo, nos leemos pronto y nuevamente arigatou gosaimas n.n_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X "Spencer Reid" parte 2

_Se quedó nuevamente dormida. Mientras que el paramédico trataba de mantenerla con vida en el camino, me puse a hacer presión en la herida de la cabeza._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital y la ingresaron se armó una gran confusión. _

_Puesto que era un personaje conocido._

_Me quedé sentado en la sala de espera. Una enfermera se me acercó y me preguntó si me encontraba bien._

_Ni siquiera me había percatado que tenía mis manos y mi camisa impregnadas de sangre._

_-Estoy bien- respondo y me dirijo al baño. Abrí la llave y comencé a restregarme las manos. Mientras el agua se teñía de rojo, el espejo evidenciaba los estragos de la situación actual. _

_Regresé a la sala de espera y unas enfermeras comentaban el ingreso de la novelista Heather Díaz. Una de ellas tenía un ejemplar de su libro titulado "Sangre en la cruz"_

_Había una especie de poema en la contraportada. Aunque sólo alcancé a leer algunas letras._

_"Personas como nosotros no podemos amar", eso quedó grabado en mi cabeza._

_-¿Usted es familiar de la Srta Heather Díaz?- pregunta una mujer mayor._

_-Soy su compañero de trabajo- respondo- ¿cómo está?_

_-La intervención fue un éxito y será trasladada a cuidados intensivos- dice mirando el expediente- pero debe quedarse bajo observación para evitar una posible hemorragia interna._

_-Gracias- respondo de forma tardía. La enfermera ya se había retirado._

_Recibí una llamada de Emily al poco rato._

_-¿Cómo está Heather?- pregunta._

_-Se debe quedar en observación para evitar una posible hemorragia interna._

_-¿Está a salvo?- vuelve a preguntar, su tono seguía siendo de preocupación._

_-Fuera de peligro._

_-Hotch preguntó por ti, vamos a armar el perfil._

_-Iré en un rato más, tengo que hablar con Heather antes._

_-Le diré a Hotch, cuídate._

_La llamada se corta y guardo el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón._

_Me dirigí al mesón de informaciones._

_-Sr. ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunta la joven enfermera._

_-Soy el Dr. Spencer Reid del FBI- muestro mi credencial- ¿ya trasladaron a Heather Díaz?_

_-En efecto, ya se encuentra en su habitación- dice ingresando unos datos en el computador._

_Camino derecho por el pasillo y había en altura un letrero gastado que decía "cuidados intensivos". Crucé la puerta para hallar otro pasillo, pero era más corto que el anterior._

_A medida que me iba acercando al cuarto, fui acelerando el paso._

_No capté ningún sonido desde el interior. Toqué la puerta y nadie respondió. Giré la manilla de la puerta y allí estaba._

_Seguía muy pálida. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con vendajes y una malla. _

_Estuvo dormida durante unos 10 minutos. Hasta que abrió los ojos._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto acercándome._

_-¿No deberías estar con el equipo ahora?- pregunta sintiendo un punzante dolor en su pecho- ellos te necesitan._

_-¿Por qué no dijiste que eras hemofílica?- pregunto con molestia- podrías haber muerto desangrada si Emily no se hubiese percatado que tu teléfono no funcionaba._

_-Lo siento- dice apenada- sé que debí decirles sobre mi enfermedad, pero no habría podido trabajar con ustedes durante estos tres meses._

_Lo siento…_

_El ambiente se tensó._

_-Deberías encender tu celular- dijo como si nada hubiese pasado._

_-¿Recuerdas algo del hombre que te atacó?- pregunto y tomo notas mentales de lo ocurrido._

_-Escuché ruidos en el pasillo… saqué mi arma y salí del dormitorio, pero alguien me golpeó en la cabeza y dijo unas palabras…_

_-¿Qué dijo?_

_-Yo te volveré a encontrar…- recuerda- ¿y las pruebas?- pregunta de pronto intentando levantarse- debo volver a esa casa- se pone de pie y apoya su mano en la camilla- debo vestirme._

_Heather estaba entrando en pánico, cuando entró un doctor y una enfermera._

_-Disculpe, debo revisar a la paciente- dice el doctor con tono conciliador. La enfermera permaneció detrás de él._

_-Con permiso- digo y salgo del cuarto para pedir un teléfono en recepción._

Al cerrar la puerta tuve la impresión de haber visto a ese hombre antes.

Caminé de regreso a la recepción y escuché un grito. Giré sobre mis talones y una anciana pasó por mi lado. Se quejaba del dolor en su espalda.

_Aceleré el paso hacia la recepción. Al llegar pedí el teléfono prestado para llamar a la estación de policía._

_-Soy el Dr. Spencer Reid del FBI- saqué nuevamente la credencial- ¿me puede prestar el teléfono?_

_-Por supuesto- responde la enfermera._

_Marqué el número del celular de Hotch. Él contestó de inmediato._

_-Hotch- digo al escuchar la voz- Heather es el objetivo del SUDES._

_-Lo sabemos, vamos para allá- responde Hotch desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-Ella está estable por ahora, pero no recuerda al SUDES._

_Hotch se quedó pensando. Era probable que ella no se acordase, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, Heather podría estar enfrentándose sola a ese brutal asesino en serie._

_-¿Viste a alguien extraño antes de dejarla sola?- pregunta Hotch._

_-Un médico y una enfermera entraron para revisarla- respondo._

_"Yo te volveré a encontrar"…_

_Corto la llamada de inmediato dejando a Hotch con la palabra en la boca._

_Me acerqué con sigilo. Llevaba el revólver empuñado. Dos voces se oían claramente. Era el falso doctor y su cómplice._

_-Heather- pronuncié- se produjo un breve silencio. Ella no respondía. Predominaba la voz de la cómplice._

_-Mátala- escuché. Ella claramente quería deshacerse de Heather._

_Un nombre se repetía… Sara… ¿quién era Sara?_

_¿Acaso Heather ocultaba su verdadera identidad?_

_-¡Mátala Thomas!- exclamó la enfermera. Escuché un forcejeo y un disparo._

_-¡Cállate!- gritó- estúpida._

_-Tú eras mi sueño, Sara- dijo el falso doctor- al final te convertiste en una muñeca igual a Megan… y mi madre…_

_No hubo ruido alguno. Los gritos, golpes y ese disparo… ¿podría ser que Heather hubiese muerto?_

_Hasta que escuché su voz. Era el vivo lamento…_

_-¡Me robaste todo lo que tenía!- exclamó con un profundo dolor- mataste a mi hermana que no alcancé a conocer, a mi hijo producto de tus constantes abusos y a Evan… era mi prometido…_

_Heather era la pieza clave del caso. Apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado…_

_Ya no tenía nada más que perder, es por eso que ella misma se había puesto como señuelo para atraparlo… no le importaba perder su propia vida._

_¿Por qué entonces me siento tan molesto?_

_Ella había ingresado a la unidad de conducta para atraparle._

_Ya no podía seguir esperando a mis compañeros. Si no hacía nada, lo más probable era que Heather muriera o ella matase a Thomas. Ese era su deseo. _

_Abrí la puerta y encontré a Heather llorando desconsoladamente…_

_En ese momento quise creer que todo iba a estar bien… sólo había logrado desenterrar lo que tanto había querido olvidar…_

_Continuará…_

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. _

_este año nuevo les traiga mucha felicidad n.n, siguiente capi "determinación" falta poco para terminar el fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y nos leemos pronto n.n_


	11. Determinación

Capítulo XI "Determinación"

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Hotch se fue directo al mesón de informaciones. Seguido por Emily, J.J y Morgan corrieron al área de cuidados intensivos.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta de par en par.

Allí se encontraban los 3 protagonistas.

Heather estaba al lado de Reid, mientras que Thomas les apuntaba con el revólver.

-Thomas, baja el arma- dice Morgan interviniendo. Se dio inicio a la negociación.

-Estás rodeado, Thomas- dice Emily sin bajar el revólver- baja el arma y podremos conversar.

_¿Pensaste que podías deshacerte de mí? No importaba donde fuera, la voz de Megan le perseguiría hasta el último minuto de su vida._

-¡Cállate!- exclama sin soltar el arma- debí matarte al igual que ellas- dice mirando a Heather- tú jamás podrías ser Sara…

-Thomas, baja el arma- reitera Morgan- todavía tienes tiempo.

Hotch seguía en su posición al igual que J.J. Mantenían la vista en el objetivo.

-"Tiempo"- susurró elevando el revólver hacia el techo- ya no tengo tiempo… agente.

Heather clavó su vista en Thomas. Él también lo había perdido todo… en el fondo entendía el dolor y vacío que él estaba experimentando… además, si caía en un acto de defensa, tal vez, podría reencontrarse con Evan… en el más allá.

Sujetó la mano de Spencer. La estrechó con fuerza y le miró.

-Gracias- dijo moviendo los labios.

Soltó su mano y se fue acercando hacia Thomas, quien le seguía apuntando con el revólver.

-Thomas- dijo ella con dulzura- lo siento- se disculpa y le acaricia la mejilla- ¿amaste mucho a mi hermana, Sara?

Su confesión produjo el silencio total de los presentes. Por eso el expediente de Heather era confidencial y se relacionaba con el caso de la muerte de Sara Norman.

-Demasiado- respondió y la abraza con fuerza.

Heather se quedó inmóvil. Era como si el mismo dolor de Thomas le fuese traspasado en ese instante. Se sentía pequeña atrapada en ese abrazo… frágil, pero fuera de peligro.

Por un breve lapsus, cerró los ojos y vio todos sus recuerdos. La sonrisa y amabilidad de Evan, sus compañeros del trabajo, su casa que compartían juntos…

Creo que ya estoy lista para ir con ellos…

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Quieres irte conmigo?- le susurra al oído.

Heather vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Thomas guarda el revólver en el bolsillo del delantal y sin soltar el abrazo, saca una inyección.

-Thomas, detente- dice Hotch listo para disparar.

Thomas ignora la advertencia e inyecta a Heather en la espalda. Vertió todo el contenido de la inyección, por lo que su muerte sería en unos minutos.

-¡Thomas!- exclamó Hotch y le disparó.

La policía cayó al suelo. Ya no sentía ningún remordimiento… finalmente podría marcharse.

-¡Heather!- exclamó Reid guardando el revólver.

La pelirroja mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.

Tal parece que finalmente comprendió una cosa… no quería perderla.

-Heather, mírame- decía Emily tratando de ganar tiempo- no te rindas.

Heather sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. La respiración se iba debilitando a cada segundo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Evan- susurró al cerrar los ojos. Esas cálidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Ya no quiero seguir luchando…

Su vista se clavó en el joven genio, quien buscaba algún antídoto para esa inyección fatal.

_Me hubiese gustado conocerte más…_

Sonrió y cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento.

Nadie sabía con exactitud cuál era el contenido de la inyección. Sólo podían ver como la vida de Heather se iba agotando…

Le había prometido que iba a estar bien, ¿acaso pensaba romper su promesa?

En ese momento recordó el poema que salía en la contratapa del libro.

_Como una droga me contaminas,__  
Y la luna se derrite en mis manos,  
Sólo un silencio y tu garganta gritará,  
Seres como nosotros, no podemos amar,  
Y aunque la eternidad es un evento,  
Sólo un beso cobarde podrá cegarme._

Simplemente no me ames por compasión,  
En cambio no,  
No quiero escucharte,  
No mires el ser en que me he convertido,  
Cualquier cosa que digas… la creeré,  
Aunque sea una mentira.

-No respira- indica Hotch que se había acercado para comprobar el estado de la policía.

-No te rindas, Heather- dice J.J.

Reid se acercó al cadáver de Thomas y revisó los bolsillos. Morgan en cambio revisó los bolsillos de la falsa enfermera y encontró un frasco.

Si uno tenía el veneno, ella tendría la cura. Apostaban todo a nada.

Emily tomó una jeringa y vertió el contenido del líquido. Lo inyectó en el brazo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos esperando algún resultado…

Hotch se volvió a acercar y comprobó el pulso en el cuello. Sin embargo no lo logró percibir.

-Despierta- pensó Spencer.

-Vamos Heather, lucha- dijo Morgan uniéndose al deseo de todos sus compañeros.

_Unos brazos fuertes me cargaron de regreso a la cama. Escuchaba tantas voces al mismo tiempo…_

_De pronto me hallaba en un hermoso lugar. Extensos prados verdes cubierto de flore silvestres multicolores._

_Podía inhalar el aire fresco y limpio. Oía el sonido de un río. Caminé en dirección a ese río, no me importó andar descalza…_

_Era gratificante sentir el pasto, su humedad y textura. El dolor punzante desapareció. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que me volteara. Allí, en medio del prado, había una figura de pie, me estaba esperando…_

_Corrí como nunca antes. Mi corazón acelerado, el viento chocaba contra mi rostro y mi cuerpo, sólo quería llegar donde él estaba. Era un hecho que Evan me esperaba. Lo abracé con fuerza, temiendo que fuese una simple ilusión y se esfumara. Sin embargo, no fue su voz la que escuché. Alcé la vista hacia ese hombre apartándome lentamente…_

_-Spencer- digo y me sonrojo al instante- por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo y al minuto siguiente comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza- ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunto y retrocedí unos pasos…_

_Caí por un precipicio. Él trató de tomar mi mano, sólo oí el eco de su voz diciendo mi nombre._

-No respira- dice Emily al constatar el pulso.

-Le inyectamos el antídoto- dijo J.J

-Busca una enfermera- ordena Hotch a la rubia quien sale corriendo por el pasillo. Justo iba saliendo una desde un cuarto.

-Heather Díaz está muriendo- escribió en un comunicado interno la joven enfermera.

A los minutos después apareció un doctor y con él el equipo que se encargan de los casos más críticos.

Una y otra vez la máquina cargaba e impulsaba el cuerpo de la agente a que volviese a la vida. En un último intento lograron obtener un débil pulso.

Aún así Heather no daba ninguna señal.

Seguía en un estado de inconsciencia total.

El doctor revisó el pulso, presión, saturación, pupilas y el diagnóstico no era favorable.

-Heather está en coma- dijo el doctor con frustración.

Todos quedaron desconcertados. Se miraban unos a otros. Spencer salió del cuarto y se quedó en el pasillo. J.J le siguió.

-Spence, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta la agente y abraza al joven genio.

No sabía en qué momento ella se había convertido en alguien especial para él, era difícil aceptar que tal vez jamás despierte otra vez…

_Continuará…_

_Extra_

**_canción de Heather_**

**_cuando se detiene el tiempo,_**

**_y se entrelazan nuestras manos,  
entre los recuerdos del ayer,  
se ha perdido mi alma._**

ahora escribo notas que sólo tú puedes encontrar y ocultar,  
y la soledad me invade en cada rincón,  
¿cómo lo puedes explicar?, dímelo tú,  
que ya no soy nada sin ti, mi cielo azul.

capturemos el momento en que todo terminó,  
con una dulce mentira llena de dolor,  
como alas cayendo del cielo,  
si la esperanza te es arrebatada,  
te elevarás por sobre tus cenizas,  
el presente se reescribirá,  
con mágicas palabras,  
no pierdas tu esencia,  
sigue siendo tu mismo.

aunque la oscuridad no te permita ver ese deseo,  
esos brillantes destellos de luz surgen de tus ojos,  
sigue caminando tu destino,  
que no todo está perdido,  
nadie concederá mi deseo,  
pues la noche lo ahoga con sus manos,  
el brillante espectro  
cae en mil pedazos,  
y se derrite entre mis manos,  
si mi corazón se muere,  
llénalo con tu calor,  
si la nieve lo cubre,  
el sol la derretirá.

esos pasos son ecos en mis oídos,  
no destruyas mis barreras por favor.

capturemos el momento en que todo terminó,  
con una dulce mentira llena de dolor,  
como alas cayendo del cielo,  
si la esperanza te es arrebatada,  
te elevarás por sobre tus cenizas  
el presente se reescribirá,  
con mágicas palabras,  
no pierdas tu esencia,  
sigue siendo tu mismo.

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste._


	12. Capítulo La Espera

Capítulo XII "La Espera"

-Spence, ¿estás bien?- pregunta J.J al notar que el joven genio al fin se derrumbaba.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta tan tarde lo importante que era ella para él?

Necesitaba salir de allí rápido. Se sentía sofocado.

Hotch, Emily y Morgan salieron a los pocos minutos, dejando al equipo médico para que tratase con mayor libertad a Heather.

En primera instancia la trasladarían de habitación.

A la hora después llegaron los forenses a retirar los cuerpos para practicarles la autopsia.

Heather, en estado de coma había emprendido un nuevo viaje.

_Alcé la vista hacia el cielo. Unos pequeños copos de nieve caían con lentitud._

_-¿He muerto?- pregunta mirando hacia su alrededor- ¿dónde está Evan?_

_Estaba sola en ese inmenso lugar. Comencé a correr de un lado a otro._

_-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Spence!- era el único nombre que vino a su mente en esos momentos._

Una vez que cambiaron a Heather de habitación, una enfermera novata en práctica, quedó a cargo de suministrarle el tratamiento que dejó anotado otra enferma que en ese minuto había terminado su turno.

Un grave error de suministro de remedios, provocó en Heather una fiebre muy alta.

Para ese entonces los agentes se encontraban en la zona de cafetería del hospital informando a la policía local lo que había sucedido. Por alto parlante nombraron una emergencia en el cuarto de la detective. Todos volvieron a impacientarse.

El estado de Heather era crítico.

Spencer había salido del hospital sin decirle nada a nadie.

Repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Era como una vieja película en blanco y negro grabada en su memoria.

_Estaba cansada de correr. El frío calaba mis huesos y mis pies, quemados por la nieve ya no respondían. Caí al suelo blanco y miraba a punto fijo._

_Me entregué al frío, a la nieve, al cansancio. Tal vez de esa manera el dolor desaparezca._

Reid sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

No podía dejarla sola en esa batalla… simplemente porque para él, ella era especial…

¿Por qué era tan difícil ponerlo en palabras?

Se devolvió corriendo y se topó con Morgan, quien era el último en irse del hospital.

-Morgan, ¿qué sucede?- pregunta al moreno, quien no traía muy buenas noticias.

-Heather… está conectada a ventilación mecánica- responde el agente y percibió lo duro de la noticia para su compañero- ella está luchando por sobrevivir, va a estar bien- dice a modo de consuelo.

-Quiero verla- dice y Morgan lo detiene.

-Reid, debemos regresar a Quantico ahora mismo… son ordenes de Hotch- dice con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?- pregunta el joven, como si la estuviesen abandonando.

-Se le informó a su familia… ellos se quedarán con ella.

Spencer se fue con Morgan directo a tomar el avión. Allí aguardaban Hotch, J.J y Emily.

Hotch estaba muy molesto. Permaneció muy serio y en silencio, hasta que se acercó a Reid.

-Tus acciones fueron my temerarias y pusieron en riesgo tu vida y la Heather- dice mirándole fijamente- recuerda que somos un equipo y nos protegemos unos a otros.

-Lo siento Hotch- responde denotando melancolía- ¿cuál es el diagnóstico de ella?

Hotch inhaló y exhaló. No sacaba nada con negarle la información que le entregó el médico de cabecera.

-Sus pulmones están seriamente dañados y tomará mucho tiempo en que se recupere, si sobrevive, deberá estar en tratamiento de por vida.

Al menos todavía había una esperanza en que ella sobreviva. Reid suspiró.

La espera… ¿cuándo despertaría?... ¿cuándo volvería a ver su sonrisa?, ¿cuándo volvería a oír su voz?

Eran las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos…

A los pocos minutos se rindió ante el sueño.

¿Cuándo volveré a verte?...

Continuará…

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. Aunque no lo crean, ya tengo escrito el capítulo final de este fic, pero me falta ajustar los capis intermedios, los iré subiendo a medida que vaya terminándolos, espero les agrade y no se si adivinarán como terminará este fic, me gustaría saber sus apuestas, kisses, hasta otro día n.n_


	13. Capítulo XIII Inconsciencia

Capítulo XIII "Inconsciencia"

Los días pasaron y nuevos casos llenaban las horas del equipo. Siguieron viajando por distintos estados, logrando capturar a importantes asesinos en serie. Mientras Spencer, cuando tenía libre, viajaba al hospital a visitar a Heather que mostraba signos de mejoría.

Aprovechaba esas pocas horas para leerle fragmentos de su novela que comenzó a leer por curiosidad. Allí conoció el mundo que rodeaba a esa novelista y su venganza que sólo le trajo desgracias y soledad.

Aún así, no podía negar que había quedado prendado de la personalidad de Emily y su lucha para reencontrarse con su amor, John.

-Sabes, todos están esperando a que despiertes pronto- dice cerrando el libro- nos vemos la semana siguiente- dice el joven llevándose consigo el libro.

Era parte de su rutina habitual ir a visitarla. Cuando no estaba cerca de ella, sentía una gran ansiedad, que también impedía que se enfocase totalmente en los casos.

Mientras que nadie se había percatado que durante ese tiempo una nueva relación surgió dentro del equipo.

-Aarón… ¿todavía escribiendo los informes?- pregunta Emily al entrar a la oficina.

-Lo siento, Emily, llegaré tarde a casa- dice el agente cerrando las persianas de la oficina- trataré de terminar lo antes posible- dice acercándola hacia sí. Se acercó a su cuello, el olor de ella le embriagaba.

Si no estuvieran en la oficina, le haría el amor allí mismo. En vez de eso, la besó tratando de contener en vano el creciente deseo de sentirla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Aarón, estamos en la oficina- decía Emily entre beso y beso. Si no se separaba a tiempo, se entregaría a la pasión- te esperaré despierta…- dice volviendo a besarle y sale de la oficina.

Era increíble cómo cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante algún contacto de Hotch. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía viva.

Bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a casa.

**Un Mes después del incidente…**

Mientras que en el hospital de Virginia, los padres adoptivos de Heather tomaban una difícil decisión…

-Doctor, ¿cree que mi pequeña no saldrá del coma?- pregunta la madre de la detective acongojada.

-Su hija lleva alrededor de un mes sin mayor respuesta a los tratamientos que hemos aplicado- dice con pesar- ella estaba inscrita como donante de órganos…

-¿Quiere que donemos los órganos de mi hija?- pregunta el padre desesperado- esperemos un poco más… estoy seguro que mi hija saldrá del coma- dice esperanzado y abraza a su esposa… ¿no lo crees así, Myriam?

-Mi hija saldrá de esto, doctor… ella lo logrará- dice llorando.

-Piénsenlo… sus órganos pueden salvar otras vidas- dice el doctor dejando solo al matrimonio.

Ambos lloraron en el pasillo. Si Heather no respondía al tratamiento, la desconectarían…

-Heather lo logrará mi amor… ella despertará- decía el esposo abrazando a su mujer, quien seguía sollozando…

Entraron a ver a su hija. Myriam le tomó la mano, le habló con dulzura y amor…

¿Dónde andas mi pequeña?... preguntó acariciándole la frente… vuelve con nosotros, Heather…

_Mamá… no llores…_

-Hasta mañana mi pequeña- dice Myriam dándole un beso en la frente a su hija- te amo.

-Despierta hija mía… te estamos esperando- dice el padre y se le quiebra la voz.

Ambos padres se miran y se despiden de su hija.

_Sigo detenida en el mismo punto… la nieve desapareció y el suelo volvió a ser verde. Me senté en una roca, cerca del río… el agua cristalina y la corriente casi podía decir que mi corazón iba a la misma velocidad… extraño mi mundo, mis compañeros, mi familia. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero comencé a llorar amargamente. _

_Una luz apareció. Me cegó. Venía del otro lado del río. Crucé por las piedras y lo seguí. Podía oír las voces con tanta claridad. Seguí caminando hacia esa luz tan blanca. Casi podía tocarla con mis manos, era tan cálida…_

_Spence… quiero verte, otra vez._

-¡Enfermera!, ¡enfermera!- exclama la alumna en práctica que escribía en el historial de Heather sus signos vitales, tratamientos, entre otros detalles.

-¿Qué sucede Ann?- pregunta la enfermera con molestia- no debes gritar en un hospital.

-Heather despertó- indica hacia la paciente, quien miraba todo a su alrededor y su expresión era de total desconcierto.

Continuará…

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. Aunque no lo crean, ya tengo escrito el capítulo final de este fic, pero me falta ajustar los capis intermedios, los iré subiendo a medida que vaya terminándolos, espero les agrade y no se si adivinarán como terminará este fic, me gustaría saber sus apuestas, kisses, hasta otro día n.n_


	14. Confesiones: el reencuentro

Capítulo XIV "Confesiones: el reencuentro"

Heather al fin había despertado del coma. Miraba a esas dos mujeres de blanco y no las reconocía. Hablaban entre sí y una de ellas se le acercó y le examinó las pupilas.

-Tranquila cariño- le dice la enfermera más joven- estuvo en coma durante un mes, ¿recuerda qué sucedió?

La detective sólo le miraba. Le costaba mucho respirar y esa máquina no ayudaba mucho.

¿En coma?... ¿qué está diciendo?...

La presión le subió debido al estrés del momento.

-Debemos estabilizarla- dice la enfermera a cargo y le inyecta unos medicamentos para bajar la presión.

El doctor de cabecera fue lo más rápido posible. Corroboró el estado de la paciente y dio la orden para hacer una ecografía en los pulmones.

Necesitaba saber cuan dañados estaban.

Trajeron la máquina y aplicó el gel en la zona.

El daño generado por la droga los había deteriorado severamente.

-Doctor, ¿podrá recuperarse?- pregunta la enfermera en práctica.

-Tal vez requiera de un trasplante- dijo con sequedad- esperemos que responda al tratamiento.

Los sedantes comenzaron a hacer efecto y Heather se quedó dormida.

Sus padres llegaron con prontitud al enterarse que su hija había despertado. Ahora sólo faltaba saber el diagnóstico y se la llevarían de regreso a Miami, donde pertenecen.

La noticia llegó rápidamente a Quantico. El equipo de la BAU se pusieron muy contentos por la buena noticia. Como no había un caso decidieron ir a visitar a Heather al hospital.

Spencer se adelantó y se fue por su cuenta. Mientras contaba el tiempo que le tomaba llegar al hospital, no sabía qué decirle cuando la viese por primera vez.

Un ¿cómo estás?... podría comenzar por eso… pero lejos de siquiera verla en sí y hablar con ella, su pasado todavía me pesa…

No puedo sacar de mi mente su historia con Thomas, su prometido Evan y su hijo que perdió antes de que naciera…

-¿Y Spence?- pregunta J.J al no encontrar a su compañero.

-Se fue apenas supo la noticia- dijo Emily con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Últimamente sonreía más a menudo y eso levantó sospechas dentro del grupo. J.J intentó sondear el terreno, pero la agente se fue por la tangente. No quería que nadie supiera de su relación con Hotch, ya que la atención del equipo se iría hacia ellos y no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Mándenle mis saludos, por favor- dice García desde la pantalla del notebook.

-Se los daremos- dice J.J quien se sienta al lado de Emily.

Platican todo el trayecto y se topan con Spencer en la entrada del hospital. Parecía confuso.

-¿No quieres entrar?- pregunta Hotch al joven genio.

-No sé qué decirle- responde y suspira.

-No lo pienses demasiado- dice y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Emily- ¿vas o no vas?

Después de pensarlo unos minutos decide ir con ellos.

Heather estaba consciente. Aunque no lograba hablar demasiado, escribía todo en una croquera.

Estaban dos personas en la habitación. Una mujer de cabello castaño liso, tez blanca, ojos azules y contextura media. Al lado de ella estaba un hombre, era alto, cabello negro, corto, ojos cafés de complexión media.

Eran los padres de Heather.

-Doctor Reid- dice la enfermera en práctica al verle- finalmente Heather despertó.

-Que bueno- dice y todos aprueban que él entre primero a la habitación.

Las tres figuras se quedaron estáticas frente a ese intruso que irrumpía la armonía familiar.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta el hombre al joven que parecía confuso frente a la situación.

-Spence- logra susurrar Heather y se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Heather, quién es él?- pregunta su madre a su hija que había perdido el habla por la impresión.

-Soy el doctor Spencer Reid del FBI- responde el joven sacando su credencial.

-Haberlo dicho antes hijo- responde el hombre más relajado- ¿eres compañero de Heather en el FBI?

-Así es, Señor Díaz- responde mecánico.

-Patrick, ese es mi nombre- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Doctor Reid- dice Myriam con solemnidad.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta confundido.

-Por cuidar de mi hija…- dice mirando a su pequeña- las enfermeras me dijeron que un joven venía a ver a menudo a mi hija cuando estuvo en coma… ese joven debe ser usted, ¿me equivoco?

Spencer no hallaba donde meterse. Los nervios le comían por dentro y la vergüenza de que Heather se enterase que él iba a verla y pasaba horas a su lado…

-Gracias- susurra Heather sonriendo.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- dice el joven, pero son Patrick y Myriam quienes abandonan la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el agente tratando de llevar una conversación normal.

Heather escribe en la croquera.

-Gracias por venir a verme- eran palabras sinceras que nacían de su corazón en esos momentos. Algo cambiaba en su interior. Latía con tanta fuerza y el rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas.

Spencer no sabía qué decir…

-Heather, yo…- se queda en silencio al notar que la puerta se abría.

Los compañeros restantes del equipo entraron.

-¿Cómo te sientes Heather?- pregunta Emily.

-Bien, gracias- responde escribiendo en la croquera.

Con el tiempo recuperaría la voz en su totalidad.

Heather miró a Hotch y bajó la vista. Se sentía avergonzada por todo. No sabía si podría volver a trabajar con ellos ahora que todos sabían su verdad.

En vez de una mirada inquisidora o molestia, sólo encontró apoyo y comprensión entre sus compañeros.

-¿Cuándo te darán el alta?- pregunta Morgan.

Heather intenta hablar, pero salen hilos de sonido de sus labios, por lo que escribe.

-Todavía deben hacerme otros exámenes, por lo que no se cuándo saldré de aquí- fue lo que leyeron todos.

-Salgamos un momento para que Heather pueda descansar- dice J.J a sus compañeros.

Spencer iba a salir, cuando Heather le pidió que se quedase unos minutos más.

Se quedaron nuevamente solos en esa habitación y ella no sabía por dónde comenzar.

El joven se quedó quieto, de pie, esperando una pregunta que no llegaba, más bien fueron otras palabras…

-Perdóname- susurró.

No era lo que esperaba oír, e iba a interrumpirla cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Porque te enteraste de todo lo que yo no quería contar- escribió en su croquera- sobre Thomas, Evan y mi hijo- prosiguió con la escritura y se la mostró- pedí el traslado para enfocarme en otros casos y aprender otra área… nunca pensé que Thomas me encontraría e intentase matarme otra vez.

Al terminar de escribir las lágrimas inundan sus ojos.

-Leí tu libro- dice tratando de animarla- ¿por qué no lo continuas?

-Porque Evan ya no está- escribe en otra hoja.

Notaba el dolor en su expresión cada vez que Evan salía en la conversación.

-Debo volver a Quantico con los demás.

-¿Volverás?- pregunta moviendo los labios. Aguardaba una respuesta positiva.

-Volveré- responde y se despidió de Heather desde la puerta.

Al salir del cuarto era como si le hubiesen devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta Morgan.

-No mucho- responde desviando el rostro- ¿dónde están los demás?

-En la cafetería- responde el moreno, sin rendirse- ¿te declaraste?

-No- responde seco y va hacia la salida del hospital.

-Reid, espera- dice Morgan tratando de arreglar las cosas- no esperes demasiado para decírselo, porque o si no la vas a perder.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos… ciertamente si no hacia nada, ella se iría de regreso a Miami.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- pregunta desorientado.

-Quédate a su lado- le aconseja.

-¿No son Hotch y Emily?- pregunta al notar a sus compañeros que estaban muy cerca y se besaron.

-Hasta que finalmente lo hicieron- dice Morgan interrumpiendo a la pareja que quedaron al descubierto- felicidades.

-Gracias- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Reid se quedó pensando en sí debía decirle o no a Heather sus sentimientos, pero para él, era prematuro.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Heather y escuchó una conversación entre ella y su madre.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?- pregunta Myriam a su hija, quien debatía en su interior.

-No lo se- responde un poco más alto- él hace latir mi corazón, él me salvó en todas las formas que existen…

-Lo amas- dice sonriendo Myriam- ¿se lo dirás?

Heather guarda silencio…

Spencer estaba allí estático, aguardaba su respuesta.

-Doctor Reid- dice la enfermera que lo vio en la puerta.

Spencer se fue de allí rápidamente.

Heather se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije?

Continuará…

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. Aunque no lo crean, ya tengo escrito el capítulo final de este fic, pero me falta ajustar los capis intermedios, los iré subiendo a medida que vaya terminándolos, espero les agrade y no se si adivinarán como terminará este fic, me gustaría saber sus apuestas, kisses, hasta otro día n.n_


	15. Capítulo XV Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo XV "Sentimientos encontrados"

Pasaron muchos pensamientos por la cabeza de Heather… desde ¿habrá oído todo?, hasta un ¿qué le diré la próxima vez?

Aunque no fuese hija biológica de Myriam, ella la conocía bien. Sabía que su pequeña estaba enamorada, pero no lo aceptaba debido a que si lo hacía, era asumir que Evan era parte de su pasado y que ya no lo amaba únicamente a él.

¿Y si la vida le estaba dando una esta oportunidad?

¿Acaso seria castigada por ello?

¿Qué pasaría si fuese correspondida?

Nuevamente el resto del día y al caer la noche, pidió otro lápiz. Tuvo una visión donde Emily abrazaba el cadáver de John. Por primera vez en 100 años derramó lágrimas de sangre.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo dentro de la unidad. A lo sumo le quedaba un mes y unos días. Spencer fue capaz de despertar esa luz que dormía en su interior.

A él le debía la vida. Por él escribiría un nuevo comienzo para Emily, su heroína con armadura ensangrentada.

La única forma que conocía de expresar sus sentimientos era a través de las palabras… entonces lo plasmaría todo en una nueva novela…

Escribió el título y puso debajo, única copia.

Así comenzó con el capítulo 1 y abrió su corazón y su mundo para envolver y acoger el corazón del hombre que ama.

Todas las noches le dedicaba esas horas sagradas para terminarla lo antes posible.

Mientras que en Quantico, los agentes revisaban un nuevo caso. Suicidios masivos.

Todo apuntaba a una especie de secta religiosa. Debían profundizar más ya que las pistas eran escasas.

Todos daban algunas teorías, sólo Reid permanecía callado y distraído.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta J.J.

-Estoy bien- dice con sequedad- ¿cuál es el nuevo caso?

Todos se quedaron mirando, extrañados. Nunca habían visto al genio tan distraído, menos cuando revisaban un caso urgente.

Lo único que pensaba era si debía ir o no a hablar con Heather al hospital.

La duda le carcomía por dentro. La única que podía aclararla era ella.

Recordaba las palabras de Morgan… "si no haces nada la perderás"

Viajaron hacia la escena del crimen. Se perdió revisando el expediente del caso y no aportó mucho a la lluvia de ideas para hacer el perfil del sudes.

Apenas bajaron del avión y tocó tierra firme se quedó en la comisaría.

Realizó el perfil geográfico y analizó las últimas palabras escritas por el primer grupo que se suicidó.

Según las cuentas, habría otro evento así en menos de 24 horas.

Unos analizaban la escena del crimen, J.J daba una conferencia de prensa y lograron armar un perfil. Sólo que todavía había algo que no encajaba.

Las víctimas en su mayoría eran hombres que habían perdido de sus familiares. De alguna forma el sudes los conoció y los invitó a ese "grupo de ayuda", sólo que al final del taller no te darían un diploma, sino una bala en la sien.

Era un hombre con una gran labia, empático y perceptivo. Detectaba las debilidades y las usaba en contra de ellos mismos.

García fue quien completó la última fase de investigación… logrando llegar a un viejo galpón abandonado.

Era demasiado tarde…

Una nueva masacre. Sólo que esta vez el líder había decidido acompañarlos…

No podía ser tan fácil.

Más bien parecía un montaje. El arma en su mano derecha, la postura del cuerpo… parecía una ejecución en vez de un suicidio.

Aún así la policía dio por cerrado el caso. Mientras que J.J daba una nueva conferencia de prensa anunciando la muerte del sospechoso, un hombre observaba a través de sus binoculares toda la gente que estaba en ese momento en la estación de policía.

Regresaron molestos a Quantico. Ellos no dejarían el caso cerrado. Lo atraparían tarde o temprano.

Spencer tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie. Todos se quedaron viendo extrañados, pero cada uno se fue a su casa.

Llegó al hospital mucho después del horario de visitas permitido. Las enfermeras como le conocían, le dieron un permiso especial para que la viera por unos 10 minutos.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró dormida. Esa mañana había iniciado un nuevo tratamiento.

Se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

A pesar de que la veía dormida, se puso nervioso. Eran otros nervios. Se centraba en los detalles. Observó su rostro, sus cejas, nariz, labios, sus cabellos pelirrojos ondulados…

Suspiró. Recordaba cada momento que pasaron juntos. Desde su torpe presentación hasta su entrega.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó. Sólo escuchó su propia voz.

-Te amo, Spence- responde dormida. Heather estaba teniendo un sueño con el joven agente donde él venía a verla y ella se confesaba.

Reid estaba confuso, pero tremendamente feliz.

¿No era uno de esos juegos que hace el inconsciente?, deseaba creer que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Se sentó en la silla para visitas. Cerró sus ojos. Estaba cansado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la detective no estaba en la habitación. Salió a buscarla y la encontró en una sala de rehabilitación para personas con problemas respiratorios.

Iba contando cada inhalación y exhalación e intentando soplar la llama de una vela.

Heather soplaba la llama de la vela y se movía.

-No puedo más- decía ella apenas audible.

-Una vez más cariño y podrás descansar- dice la enfermera.

Heather volvió a inhalar y sopló, más la llama no se apagó.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y la enfermera se preocupó. Heather tuvo una descompensación y no podía respirar. Tuvieron que inhalarla y dejarle puesto el oxígeno.

Poco a poco logró volver a la normalidad. El dolor era punzante.

Se puso de pie y se tambaleó. La afirmó la enfermera, pero ella quiso llegar a donde yo estaba.

Parecía una niña que recién aprendía a caminar. Un paso seguido de otro.

A medida que se iba acercando a él, lo intentaba con más ahínco.

Hasta que cayó entre sus brazos.

-Pude llegar a ti- dice y se desmaya.

La llevaron de regreso a su habitación y me quedé unos minutos más.

Mi celular sonó. Era García diciéndome que un nuevo caso se había presentado.

Regresé a Quantico lo antes posible. Llevaba impresa la imagen de Heather caminando.

Apenas entré, Hotch me llamó a su oficina.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto y percibo que no son buenas noticias.

-Los padres de Heather han solicitado el traslado a Miami.

-¿Por qué?... ella está respondiendo al tratamiento.

-El daño en sus pulmones es irreversible- dice Hotch y observa mi reacción- necesita un trasplante de pulmón urgente.

-Heather es adoptada y su hermana murió- respondo automáticamente.

-Encontraron a su madre biológica- le entrega una carpeta con toda la información.

-¿Cuándo la trasladarán?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Hoy.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el ambiente. Si ella viaja a Miami tal vez no la volvería a ver de nuevo. Las cirugías de trasplante son altamente riesgosas, sumado a su hemofilia… podría salvarse al igual que su cuerpo rechace el órgano o en el peor de los casos, muriera.

-Debe existir otro tratamiento…

-Si no recibe el trasplante, morirá en unos días.

-Ella no morirá- dice el agente saliendo de la oficina.

Con carpeta en mano sale de la sala y de Quantico.

En el hospital, Myriam y Patrick le contaban a su hija el verdadero diagnóstico y la única opción que tenía para vivir.

-¿Un trasplante?- pregunta pasmada- ¿acaso me mintieron todo el tiempo?

-Claro que no hija mía- dice Myriam tomándole sus manos- si no lo haces vas a morir.

-¿No podré regresar al FBI?...- pregunta apenas audible.

-El Sr. Hotchner autorizó tu traslado inmediato a Miami, sólo falta tu firma- le entrega los papeles y un lápiz.

Heather miró los papeles. En ellos un montó de palabras que ahora no tenían sentido. Debajo una línea recta y abajo su nombre.

-¿Quién es el donante?

-No te lo puedo decir- dice Patrick con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no pueden decírmelo?- Heather se pone a la defensiva y dejó los papeles a un lado- no los firmaré.

Myriam y Patrick estaban pasmados. No tuvieron más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Encontramos a tu madre biológica- dice Myriam y notó la perturbación en la mirada de su hija- ella es la donante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ella va a donar sus pulmones para salvarte- dice Patrick como defensa.

-¿Por qué lo haría?... ella nos dejó en un orfanato- dice la pelirroja en su defensa. No podía aceptar nada de su madre biológica.

-¿Nos dejó?- preguntó Myriam.

-Tenía una hermana gemela… ella murió hace unos meses.

-No lo sabíamos, hija mía- dice la madre abrazando a su pequeña- lo siento tanto… por favor, vive.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Heather también se emocionó y los tres comenzaron a llorar. Permanecieron abrazados.

-Thomas la mató… el mismo hombre que mató a Evan y me mantuvo prisionera.

-No puede ser…

-Lo siento mamá… papá… ¿está mal que quiera vivir?...- preguntaba entre sollozos.

-Claro que no… por favor, vive- le repite Myriam con sus ojos desbordados en lágrimas.

-¿Qué harás Heather?- pregunta Patrick también muy emocionado.

-Iré a Miami con ustedes- dice secándose las lágrimas. Tomó el lápiz y firmó la autorización.

Continuará…

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. ya nos falta poco y nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz kisses, hasta otro día n.n_


	16. Chapter 16 Believe my promise

Capítulo XVI Believe my promise

_En el dulce frío de la noche__  
una melodía surge dentro de mí  
es aquella que esconden tus ojos  
es aquella que descubro al mirarte._

_Escondidos bajo el mismo cielo_  
_no miramos el tiempo_  
_aquel que transcurre sin querer_  
_avanza y nos deja atrás_  
_el corazón quiere callar._

_Tu melodiosa voz se lleva_  
_todo lo que yo creí conocer_  
_sólo me queda_  
_este ingenuo corazón_  
_y estos sentimientos que no puedo manejar._

_Dentro de tus sueños_  
_seguimos atrapados_  
_es como un hechizo_  
_que no se puede romper_  
_luchemos por nuestros lazos_  
_que hoy están desapareciendo._

_Incluso dentro de mis pesadillas_  
_extiendes tu mano generosa_  
_es la única que me hace regresar_  
_aún en la sombras_  
_tú me hiciste creer._

_Incluso si jamás volvemos a vernos_  
_dentro de mis sueños más profundos te hallaré._

_Si las cenizas son los vestigios de un amor_  
_éstas siguen allí_  
_más allá de la muerte_  
_se mostrará temerosa_  
_pues tal vez también se haya enamorado._

_Antes de cerrar mis ojos_  
_sólo pensaré en ti_  
_es lo único que tendré_  
_al final de este sueño._

_Ojala estos sueños_  
_estuvieran guardados_  
_así no podría verlos quemarse_  
_vamos a vivir_  
_por nuestro amor_  
_eso no es un sueño._

_Querido Spencer:_

_¿Por dónde puedo comenzar esta carta?_

_Esta es mi despedida. Por mucho tiempo estuve sumida en las sombras, llena de odio y dolor. Odiaba a Thomas por todo lo que me hizo y a la vez mi único propósito para seguir viviendo era atraparle y hacer que pagara por sus crímenes. Sin embargo, cuando le tuve cerca, volví a caer en su trampa. En su tortura. En sus lamentos… por lo que simplemente creí que si moría junto con él, me llevaría el dolor de ambos a lo más profundo del abismo…_

_Estaba tan ciega… lamento que leas esto en estas traicioneras líneas… eres tan importante para mí que sólo deseo ganar esta última batalla para volver a reencontrarme contigo… gracias por tus palabras, tu compañía, tus conocimientos…_

_Si no logro sobrevivir a esta operación, quiero que sepas que te amo._

_Puede que todo quede escrito en este papel, pero al menos no quiero morir sin que sepas la verdad._

_Sólo quisiera que me respondas una cosa…_

_¿Me amas?_

_Heather._

-Debemos irnos, hija- dice Myriam viendo Heather quien se secaba sus lágrimas y guardaba una carta en el sobre blanco- ¿podré regresar?- pregunta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Todo saldrá bien- dice Myriam esperanzada abrazando a su hija.

Heather puso: "Para Dr. Spencer Reid"

-¿Podría entregarle esta carta al Dr. Spencer Reid?- le pasa el sobre blanco sellado a la enfermera que la estuvo tratando.

-Por supuesto- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro- tenga un buen viaje.

-Muchas gracias- madre e hija se despiden con un amargo sabor.

Myriam terminó de llenar otros papeles y Heather los firmó.

Se recostó en la camilla y la conectaron a todas las máquinas posibles.

Desde el oxígeno, suero y el tratamiento que estaba siguiendo.

La trasladaron en ambulancia hacia el avión acondicionado para el caso y a los pocos minutos despegó.

Cuando Spencer llegó al hospital, Heather no estaba. La enfermera le entregó la carta y él se fue a sentar en la sala de espera. Abrió el sobre y sacó el papel blanco, lo abrió y comenzó a leer…

La leyó con rapidez y notó algunas palabras donde la tinta se corrió.

¿Por qué la verdad se hace visible ahora?, cuando ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que sobreviva a la operación… volvió a releer la carta como si fuese la primera vez y no la recordase.

¿Me amas?

Casi podía oír su voz a través de esas letras.

-Sí- respondió guardando la carta dentro del sobre y luego dentro de su bolso.

Apenas arribó el avión ambulancia su jefe, Horatio Caine, le esperaba.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta preocupado.

-Bien- responde Heather nuevamente usando la croquera.

-¿Cómo te sientes amiga?- pregunta Karen, su amiga más fiel.

-Bien- respondió mostrando la croquera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó preocupada Karen y le tomó la mano a Heather.

La máquina comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido.

-Tranquila, Heather, respira- decía la enfermera inyectando un medicamento.

_Spencer…_

Heather perdió la consciencia. La trasladaron de urgencia a la clínica donde la esperaban para realizarle el trasplante.

Myriam estaba desesperada y Horatio trataba de calmarle.

En ese momento, Hotch le llama por teléfono.

-Sra Díaz- dice el agente con seriedad- ¿cómo está Heather?

-Agente Hotchner- responde Myriam apenas audible entre sollozos- mi hija… mi pequeña… se está muriendo…

La llamada se corta.

La ingresaron de urgencia a la clínica y el doctor a cargo la examinó y leyó el informe.

La estabilizaron y la trasladaron a una habitación compartida. En ella estaba una mujer que era la viva imagen de Heather.

La tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo, nariz perfilada, pestañas largas, labios delgados.

Permanecía dormida bajo los efectos de los sedantes. Conectada a varias máquinas y sin poder respirar por ella misma.

En Quántico, Hotchner bajó el auricular y se quedó con la última frase legible… "mi hija se está muriendo"…

Emily entró a la oficina y notó una expresión de preocupación en él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

-Llamé a la madre de Heather- se queda callado- ella está muriendo.

En ese momento entra García con su tablet. Su rostro era de espanto.

-Sr. ¿es cierto que Heather está muriendo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hotch disgustado.

-Un periodista lo escribió en su blog y lo acaba de subir a internet- le entrega la tablet.

_Famosa novelista y criminóloga está a punto de morir esperando el trasplante._

_Heather Díaz, conocida por su novela "Sangre en la Cruz", quien fue torturada, violada y perdió a su hijo mientras estuvo en cautiverio a manos de Thomas, donde nuevamente el asesino en serie la capturó…_

Hotch le entregó la tablet a García.

-Es cierto- responde con sequedad.

-¿Reid lo sabe?- pregunta Emily.

-No digamos nada hasta que haya más información- ordena Hotch, tanto Emily como García asienten con la cabeza- estaré en contacto con su madre para saber como va evolucionando.

Emily y García salen de la oficina de Hotch y se topan con J.J y Morgan.

-¿Han tenido noticias sobre Heather?- pregunta Morgan y percibe que Penélope sabe algo- dime baby girl, ¿qué sucede?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque todavía no es seguro.

-Hoy le realizaban el trasplante- dice J.J.

-¿Qué tienes en tu tablet?

Morgan le quita la tablet a García y lee el blog del periodista.

-Desgraciado- dice con molestia.

-No se lo digan a Reid, por favor- dice Emily casi suplicando.

-¿Qué no pueden decirme?- pregunta Reid al llegar donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Sobre un caso- dice J.J al ver que ninguno cambiaba el tema- no lo tomaremos aún- agrega- ¿pudiste despedirte de Heather?

-No alcancé a llegar- responde y evade con otra pregunta- ¿cuál es el caso?

-Algo antiguo, no le des importancia.

-Yo quiero verlo- insiste- ¿lo tienes en tu tablet García?

-¿En mi tablet?- pregunta y la esconde detrás de ella- ¿cuál tablet?

-¿Por qué no me dicen qué está pasando?

-Es un caso viejo Spence que ya está resuelto- reitera J.J- ¿quieres un café?

-¿Qué tienes en la tablet?- insiste- ¿acaso es algo relacionado con Heather?

-¿Con Heather?- dice García- no, para nada- se queda de pie- acabo de recordar que debo recolectar información, nos vemos después.

Aprovechó de escaparse.

Spencer se fue a preparar un café. Se giró para recoger unos papeles que se le cayeron a J.J.

La taza cayó al suelo y se rompió. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos.

Algo no andaba bien…

-¿Heather?, hija mía, lucha… por favor- le pide Myriam, quien junto a Patrick le dejaron entrar para que la vieran antes de la cirugía.

-Todos te están esperando- dice Patrick, quien abraza a su esposa- vamos mi amor, será un largo día.

-Doctor, ya tenemos todo listo para la cirugía- dice la enfermera a cargo.

-Muy bien Evelyn- dice Richard, el cirujano, quien contempla a Heather- comencemos la cirugía.

Mientras que los padres de Heather se quedaron en el pasillo, Hotch seguía en su oficina con el teléfono a mano. Miró la hora en su reloj. En este momento deben haber comenzado la operación.

Spencer se quedó sentado en su puesto. Absorto en viejas carpetas con casos resueltos.

¿Sobrevivirá?...

Cada uno se quedó absorto en sus propios pensamientos…

Continuará…

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. ya nos falta poco y nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz kisses, hasta otro día n.n_


	17. Capítulo XVII Como una flor

Capítulo XVII Como una flor

Puedo oír tu voz en mi mente

Pienso en una cosa

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Si no estás

Luchando entre vivir y morir.

Poco a poco voy perdiéndome

En este sueño ligero

Sólo quiero abrazarte una vez más.

Estás en mi corazón

¿Cómo te puedo arrancar?

Si donde veo estás tú

Quisiera quedarme para siempre

Y no decir adiós

Pero parece inevitable.

El suave viento de despedida

Nos envuelve a ambos

Parece tan cruel y a la vez es hermoso

Por favor rodéame con tus brazos.

Quisiera quedarme para siempre

Y no decir adiós

Pero apareces frente a mí

Una vez más, llévame.

Mantuvo cerrados sus ojos.

Ahora que se enfrentaba a la última batalla por sobrevivir, el miedo y la incertidumbre la atormentaban.

Incluso estando inconsciente, no podía estar tranquila.

En esas líneas tan cursis que le dejó al Dr. Reid, no se hallaba así misma.

¿Por qué le hizo esa pregunta?

¿Qué la aferraba a la vida? tenía a sus generosos padres, su amiga Karen, su jefe Horatio… ¿qué lugar ocupaba Spencer Reid?

¿Qué esperaba de él? ¿no era el mismo que veía en sus sueños? ¿era el mismo al cual se aferró para no caer en la sesión? ¿era el mismo que fue todos los días a verla mientras estuvo en coma?

Todo estaba preparado. Las enfermeras a su alrededor. Ningún rostro conocido. Volvió a cerrarlos y se entregó.

Comenzó la operación que le salvaría la vida.

Lo primero fue prevenir que se desangrase. Le inyectaron por intravenosa un medicamento para ello.

-Empecemos Doctor, no nos queda mucho tiempo- indica la enfermera a cargo.

-¿Tienes listo el órgano a trasplantar?- pregunta el cirujano.

-Lo están retirando en estos momentos.

-De acuerdo- dijo tomando el bisturí y hace la primera incisión.

Pasó una hora la cual era visible en el reloj mural de la sala de espera.

Un celular rompió el silencio del lugar. Las miradas de los pacientes se dirigieron a una sola parte.

-Dígame Agente Hotchner- contesta Myriam apenas audible.

-¿Ha tenido noticias de Heather?- pregunta con tono de preocupación.

-Nada aún- dijo rompiendo en llanto- lo único que sé es que su estado es crítico.

-Iré dentro de una hora a Miami para acompañarla.

-Es usted muy amable- dice aliviada.

La llamada se corta

-¿Irás a Miami?- pregunta Emily quien había entrado a la oficina.

-Es muy probable que Heather no sobreviva al trasplante- dice Hotch con seriedad.

-Reid tiene derecho a saber qué está pasando- dice Emily saliendo en defensa de su compañero- llévalo contigo- propone después de unos minutos en que ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

Reid fue a ver a García para pedirle unos datos que le faltaban en un informe policial. Lo extraño es que ella no estaba en su oficina. Más eso no fue lo que terminó de sorprenderle. En la pantalla principal había un blog abierto. En él con letras rojas salía el nombre de Heather y su posible deceso en el hospital de Miami.

-Reid- dice García sorprendida al encontrarse con el Doctor frente a frente.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- pregunta el joven con desconcierto.

-La última actualización fue esa… ya pasó una hora.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque en este momento Heather está luchando por su vida.

En ese instante Emily interrumpe.

-Reid, ven conmigo- dice la morena al joven, quien le siguió después de unos segundos.

-¿Heather se está muriendo, verdad?- pregunta a su amiga y Emily asiente- Hotch te necesita en su oficina ahora mismo.

Spencer subió las escaleras, tocó la puerta y la voz de su jefe al otro lado le indicó que entrase.

-Reid vamos a abordar el avión rumbo a Miami.

-¿Miami?

-Hay algo que debes saber antes que aceptes viajar a Miami.

-Sé que Heather está grave en el hospital- dice molesto- lo leí en el blog que me ocultaron.

-Hablé con la madre de Heather hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué dijo?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-Las probabilidades que Heather sobreviva son casi nulas.

-Pero ella estaba mejorando- dice sin entender la situación.

-Por lo que tengo entendido sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar cuando llegó a Miami.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. El ambiente era tenso.

Por un lado deseaba creer que ella se salvaría, pero por otro lado también cabía la posibilidad que cuando llegase sólo escucharía un "lo siento, no resistió la operación"

No era una decisión que se podía basar en datos estadísticos o algún truco de magia.

Si Heather moría y él no iba a verla, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Deseaba creer una vez más. Esta loca carrera contra el tiempo la podría ganar.

La cirugía pasó a su segunda fase. Los pulmones donados por la madre biológica de Heather permanecían dentro de una caja blanca sellada.

El cirujano siguió con el procedimiento para retirar el órgano dañado y así dar el espacio para el nuevo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir esta mujer?- preguntaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede Doctor?- preguntó la enfermera-

-Mírelo usted misma.

El cirujano mantuvo la incisión abierta y la enfermera también quedó sin palabras.

El supuesto tratamiento lo que hizo fue segregar los pulmones al punto que quedaron unos trozos.

-Anestesista- dice el doctor.

-Dígame- responde de inmediato.

-Inyecte otra dosis para la hemofilia.

-De inmediato.

-Arsenalera.

-Dígame Doctor.

-Sostenga aquí por unos minutos.

El cirujano se puso unos lentes que tenían un alcance microscópico. Con una pinza tomó una muestra de lo que quedaba del pulmón de Heather y lo puso en un sobre.

-Asistente, lleve esta muestra a laboratorio con suma urgencia- dice entregando el sobre.

La joven quedó pasmada. Recibió la muestra y salió corriendo de la sala de operaciones.

-Me temo que si realizamos el trasplante ahora mismo, será dañado en su totalidad.

-¿Ella va a morir Doctor?

-Si los resultados del laboratorio no se demoran más de lo que disponemos.

-¿Qué es lo que cree usted Doctor?

-Su cuerpo en sí fue envenenado- se queda pensativo.

-¿Envenenado?, Doctor, esa es una acusación muy grave.

-Alguien debe odiarla demasiado para hacerle tanto daño.

-Hay que dar aviso a la familia- propone la anestesista.

-Iré yo mismo a platicar con ellos, mientras tanto mantenga estable a la paciente.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda, Doctor- dice la enfermera, Katherine.

-No demoraré mucho.

Sale de la sala de operaciones y bota en la basura el delantal que estaba usando.

Apenas lo divisaron los padres de Heather fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucedió Doctor?, ¿cómo está mi hija?- pregunta Patrick.

-Heather está muy grave, Sr Díaz.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿no han hecho el trasplante?

-No puedo hacerlo, ya que todo indica que su hija fue envenenada en el hospital y eso terminó por destruir sus pulmones.

-¡Oh Dios mio!- exclama Myriam quien se desmaya de la impresión.

-¡Myriam!- exclamó Patrick quien sostuvo a su mujer- ¿qué se puede hacer doctor?

-Estoy esperando los resultados de laboratorio y eso decidirá si es posible trasplantar a Heather o no.

El beeper del cirujano comenzó a sonar. Llamada de emergencia.

El corazón de Heather se había detenido. La enfermera intentaba reanimarla.

Mientras que en Quantico.

-Reid, ¿irás a Miami?- pregunta Hotch aguardando una respuesta.

-Voy contigo- responde y sale de la oficina para tomar su bolso.

¿y si Heather fallece mientras iban viajando?

Era un riesgo que debía tomar. Si era la última vez que podría verla, lo haría.

-Spencer…- murmura Heather quien le abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Más lo traspasa.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?- pregunta e intenta tocar a Spencer quien se estaba alejando.

-Spencer, ¡no te vayas!- grita pero nadie la escucha.

-Hotch, tienes una llamada- dice J.J alcanzándole- es urgente.

-Agente Hotchner- dice la voz masculina del otro lado- Soy Horatio Caine, de Miami.

-Dígame, Teniente Caine.

-La cirugía de Heather fue interrumpida.

-¿Interrumpida?

-Así es- pausa- ella fue envenenada durante su estadía en el hospital.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Agonizando… no le queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasará con el trasplante?

-Si es capaz de sanar aunque sea un poco el daño, es posible que puedan realizar el trasplante.

-Partiré de inmediato a Miami, llegaré en poco tiempo.

-Gracias, Agente Hotchner- responde con seriedad Horatio- lo pondré al tanto de la investigación cuando llegue aquí.

-Gracias.

La llamada se corta.

El equipo de la unidad de conducta estaban expectantes.

-Malas noticias- anuncia Hotch.

-¿Heather murió?- pregunta J.J y su mirada se desvía a su amigo Spencer, quien bajó la mirada temiendo oír esas palabras.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Reid.

-Fue envenenada en el hospital.

-¿Envenenada?- pregunta J.J sorprendida.

-El veneno fue tan potente que destruyó sus pulmones.

Spencer quedó muy sorprendido… molesto… ¿quién querría hacerle tanto daño a Heather?

-Por ello investiguen a todos quienes tuvieron relación con el tratamiento de Heather- ordena Hotch.

-Sr, espere por favor- sale Penélope con su laptop.

-¿Qué ocurre García?

-El periodista acaba de actualizar su blog- le entrega la laptop a su jefe.

En el blog salía nueva información de carácter confidencial sobre su relación con Thomas y una supuesta hermana mayor que lo contactó para desenmascarar a la principal culpable de la muerte de su hermano.

-Yo la conozco- dice Reid al ver la fotografía de la supuesta hermana de Thomas.

-¿Ella trataba de Heather?- pregunta Hotch para confirmar su sospecha.

-Ella la inhalaba cuando Heather tenía ataques respiratorios durante su tratamiento.

-Equipo, vayan al hospital y capturen a esa mujer.

-Como digas Hotch- dice Emily, quien se aleja con Morgan y J.J.

-¿Listo Reid?- pregunta Hotch una vez más al joven genio.

-Listo- responde y finalmente logran salir de la oficina.

-¡Spencer!- exclama Heather e intenta alcanzarle…

Estás tan lejos de mí

El brillo de la luna  
no desaparece  
siempre creí  
esto no pasaría.

Ahora sé que este amor es irracional  
es una constante lucha  
entre la razón y la emoción  
¿a quién debo entregar mi corazón?  
si me hundo y me pierdo  
en las sombras sin final  
así que adiós  
a todo lo que me recuerdas  
que nada era imposible  
si sólo sujetaras mi mano  
necesito tu amor.

El verde del paisaje  
nos envuelve a ambos  
si sigo adelante  
sólo será a tu lado  
aún cuando nuestro presente  
esté teñido de sangre  
recuperemos esos instantes  
en que fuimos vulnerables.

Eres ese rayo de luz  
que destruyó mi soledad  
como podría dejarte ir  
incluso si el mañana no llega  
mírame ahora y abrázame  
no todo está perdido  
mi dulce amor  
necesito tu amor.

Eres ese rayo de luz  
que destruyó mi soledad  
así que sonríe  
incluso en la adversidad  
no te debilitaste  
sigamos creyendo que no hay imposibles  
que puedan separarnos  
no todo está dicho  
necesito tu amor  
aún si es un sueño  
necesito tu amor.

_notas finales: muchas gracias por su apoyo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los originales, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, atte. giovanetta-celeste. ya nos falta poco y nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz kisses, hasta otro día n.n_


End file.
